Inhale, Exhale
by Sarai GN
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN. "No sabía lo que significaba estar enamorada, hasta que él me enseñó". Una historia sobre las huellas que no desaparecen de las vidas que tocamos.
1. Inhala

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a SM, la historia es de Violet Bliss, yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

Link de la historia original: www fanfiction net/ s/ 10397311/ 1/ Inhale-Exhale

* * *

 **INHALA**

 **Prefacio.**

No estoy segura de que alguna vez pueda volver a lo que era mi vida antes de conocerte, pero, si pudiera elegir entre eso y lo que estoy pasando ahora —el después— todavía no lo elegiría. Preferiría tener los recuerdos de nuestro tiempo juntos que la soledad que me envolvía antes de que entraras de nuevo en mi vida.

Dicen que hay poca o ninguna esperanza de que vuelvas, pero me niego a dejar de lado la mía. Estoy escribiendo nuestra historia para ti ahora, para cuando vuelvas a mí, para que puedas ver cuán profunda y completamente tu amor corre a través de mí y siempre correrá a través de mí.

Por favor regresa.

* * *

 **Bueno, nueva historia, espero que les guste tanto como a mí, porque no tienen idea de lo que me costó conseguir el permiso para traducirla.**

 **Nos leemos en la siguiente actualización.**

 **Sarai**


	2. Uno

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Meyer, la historia es de Violet Bliss, yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

* * *

Es la víspera de mi cumpleaños veintitrés cuando te encuentro de nuevo. Lo recuerdo porque mi mejor amiga y compañera de habitación está en el proceso de sofocarme lenta y dolorosamente con su felicidad; habiendo encontrado al amor de su vida un mes antes y siendo la única alrededor para escucharla hablar de eso, me veo obligada a oír sus interminables monólogos sobre su sonrisa perfecta, el pelo y sus _bendiciones_ por debajo del cinturón.

 _Estremecimiento interior._

—¡Vamos a salir esta noche! —Es el saludo que Rosalie me da cuando entra en la sala de estar del apartamento que compartimos, una botella de vodka de vainilla en una mano y una bolsa de compras en la otra.

—No —le digo, rodando los ojos dramáticamente antes de volver al libro en mi regazo, decidida a pasar mi noche absorta en buena ficción y comida chatarra.

No tengo intención de dejar el sofá esta noche.

0-0-0-0-0

Todavía no recuerdo cómo me convenció, pero horas más tarde estamos tomando chupitos de vodka de vainilla en nuestras tazas de café disparejas mientras esperamos por Emmett, el bendito novio.

Llega poco después de nuestro cuarto chupito y estoy agradecida, el ligero mareo que he alcanzado es un nivel que rara vez paso mientras bebo, nunca he sido el tipo de chica que piensa que la resaca vale la pena. Soy una aguafiestas por elección, y estoy contenta de ser de esa manera.

0-0-0-0-0

Le toma a Rosalie menos de una hora abandonarme en favor de un rincón oscuro y la boca de Emmett. Estoy sentada sola en el bar, retorciendo las manos alrededor de una botella cara de sidra cuando siento que alguien se acomoda en el asiento de al lado.

—No le tomó mucho tiempo a Emmett robarse a tu amiga —comenta la persona que se acaba de sentar, y dejo de inquietarme en mi asiento porque no solo es una voz que he escuchado antes, es una voz en la que he pasado noches pensando.

—¿Cómo conoces a Emmett? —pregunto sin mirarte, porque por unos momentos estoy demasiado aturdida para pensar en otra cosa que en cómo no te he visto en años, mis recuerdos de ti intermitentes en mi cabeza como una vieja película.

—Es mi primo —dices con una sonrisa en tu voz, y finalmente me giro para mirarte.

Mi memoria no me decepciona, y me sorprende el darme cuenta de que los años entre la universidad y ahora te han hecho imposiblemente más guapo. Miro hacia abajo de nuevo y me muerdo el labio, luchando contra el impulso de esconder la cara con el pelo.

—Solo lo conozco hace unas semanas, así que no puedo decir que hemos pasado un montón de tiempo revisando su árbol genealógico —respondo, tratando desesperadamente de no sonar como esa niña enamorada de hace diez años.

Desde preescolar hasta el décimo grado, tu hermana pequeña Alice fue mi mejor amiga. Una fuerza de la naturaleza en lo que respecta a la personalidad y la belleza, fue la hermana que nunca tuve hasta que dejó la escuela para realizar una pasantía en Italia. Ella también había marcado su punto ignorando a todas tus novias porque sabía que me gustabas.

 _«—No hay ninguna razón para conocerlas de todos modos —solía decir—. Yo sé que él va a terminar casándose contigo.»_

—En cualquier caso, me dio una excusa para hablarte realmente, por primera vez —confiesas en una voz baja que me hace mirar hacia arriba y hacer contacto con tus ojos de nuevo, y estoy momentáneamente deslumbrada porque nunca antes he tenido a alguien como tú mirándome dos veces.

Ya sé que eres mayor que yo, la brecha de siete años no tan evidente como lo era cuando yo tenía trece años y tú veinte. El hecho de que estás tan fuera de mi liga es casi tan obvio que duele.

—Hola, por cierto. —Me sonríes, mostrando dientes perfectos y tengo que morderme los labios para evitar sonreír radiantemente de vuelta y ser obvia.

—Hola, Edward —te saludo en voz baja, muy consciente del rubor a lo largo de mis mejillas.

Nos sentamos en silencio durante unos segundos, y estoy de acuerdo con esto porque no es incómodo y porque sé de memoria que no eres muy hablador. Siempre fue algo que me gustó de ti, a diferencia de tu hermana, que no podía pasar dieciséis segundos sin hablar de algo.

—¿Cómo está Alice? —te pregunto, deseando, no por primera vez, que ella y yo hubiésemos mantenido el contacto después de que se fue.

—Está casada ahora, ¿puedes creerlo? Se fugó a Las Vegas —me cuentas, y sonrío, porque puedo creerlo, tu hermana siempre fue incluso más romántica que yo. Me sonríes ampliamente y estoy desarmada por lo hermoso que eres.

—Sabía que ella sería la primera —confieso, sin dejar de sonreír. Me tomo el resto de mi bebida y miro alrededor de la barra con la esperanza de detectar a Rose, pero no la veo. Realmente no quiero avergonzarme delante de ti, el hombre intocable y perfecto de mi infancia.

—Yo como que siempre pensé que serías tú —admites, y te enfrento y ruedo los ojos.

—Mi apodo en la escuela secundaria era "Aburrida Bella" —te digo, y aparece un ceño fruncido en tu rostro. Quiero quitártelo con la boca.

—Nunca pensé que fueras aburrida —contradices, sorprendiéndome. Si hubiera tenido algo de beber, lo habría escupido por todo el bar.

Quiero preguntarte por qué dijiste eso, pero ese momento es cuando Rose decide reaparecer, anunciando que vamos a la pizzería de veinticuatro horas en el camino. Estoy dividida entre la euforia y el nerviosismo cuando Emmett te pide que vengas con nosotros y aceptas.

Te pones de pie para que podamos salir y te miro, y me refiero a que _realmente_ te miro. Siempre fuiste alto para mí, pero ahora tienes que medir por lo menos un metro ochenta y cinco, y estoy feliz de ver que tu cabello no ha cambiado ni un poco, sigue siendo el mismo desorden de bronce que siempre ha sido, pero el rastrojo besable en tu afilada mandíbula es nuevo, y me pregunto cómo se sentiría recorriendo a lo largo de mi estómago y entre mis muslos.

Veo que también me miras, y no estoy segura de lo que estás buscando, pero sin duda te das cuenta de que ya no soy una niña con las rodillas raspadas y el pelo revuelto, porque tus ojos son un tono más oscuro de lo que eran cuando estuviste sentado junto a mí hace un minuto, y definitivamente no me miras como si fuera una niña.

* * *

 **Les dije que los capítulos serían cortos, así que no me maten por eso ;) Son 29 capis, y sí, tiene final feliz.**

 **Muchas gracias por sus alertas y favoritos, por sus rr: mswan71, carmen-cielo, UserName82, cary, Sequieneres, Rosy Canul, Yani B, Anastacia T Crawford, Jocelyn907, Conni Stew, freedom2604, tulgarita, Miss Cinnamon, Roxy Sanchez, patymdn, LeahDeCall y los anónimos.**

 **Nos leemos en la siguiente actualización.**

 **Sarai.**


	3. Dos

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Meyer, la historia es de Violet Bliss, yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

* * *

Descubro que eres la única persona que conozco que le gusta la pizza de queso cuando pides compartir la mía después de ordenarla en la cálida pizzería, cuando te digo esto me sonríes de forma extraña.

—¿Qué? —pregunto, las cejas levantadas mientras nos sentamos en la mesa donde Rose y Emmett están jugando hockey de amígdalas.

—¿No te acuerdas? —inquieres sonriendo ligeramente, y estoy tratando de parecer indiferente al leer innecesariamente sobre el menú.

—Por necesidad he reprimido cada recuerdo que tengo antes de los dieciséis años —te digo, moviendo la cabeza ante el recuerdo de una preadolescente enferma de amor.

—¿Por qué? —preguntas, sacándote el cabello de los ojos y te inclinas más hacia mí. Me sorprende que no oigas mi jadeo ante tu proximidad.

—Tenía un enamoramiento por ti, como siempre —confieso como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo, mirando lejos de ti, rezando para que nuestra comida llegue o que Rose y Emmett se separen el tiempo suficiente para distraernos de la incomodidad que está a punto de asentarse sobre nosotros.

—¿Estás bromeando? —cuestionas, y te miro debido a que el tono de voz que acabo de oír no es de burla o broma, sino de genuina conmoción.

—¿ _Tú_ _estás bromeando_? —digo sarcásticamente, y estoy rezando para que no te estés burlando de mí porque no quiero que seas ese tipo.

—Realmente no lo estoy. Pensé que me odiabas, nunca me hablabas —explicas, y estoy mirando a la mesa de acero inoxidable que está reflejando mi furioso rubor, y por primera vez estoy agradecida de estar mirando hacia abajo porque si no me habría perdido de ver tu mano deslizarse a través del acero y enroscar tu dedo meñique con el mío.

No sé si te das cuenta, pero esta es la primera vez que me has tocado. También es el momento en que sé que no ves más a una niña cuando me miras.

—Yo era muy tímida, sobre todo alrededor de ti, y Alice juró odiar a todas tus novias porque no estabas conmigo. —Me río con nerviosismo, en silencio pidiendo que no pienses que soy una perdedora.

Tu resonante risa arranca mi mirada de nuestras manos que se tocan ligeramente hacia tu rostro, y tus ojos esmeraldas están brillando con la risa.

—¡ _Esa_ es la razón por la que ella nunca les habló! —exclamas entre ataques de risa, y me gusta porque nunca la he escuchado antes, y me gusta aún más porque _yo soy_ quien la causó.

Compartimos una pizza de queso en un cómodo silencio, compartiendo miradas e intercambiando sonrisas, y estoy muy contenta de que no me quedé en casa con mi libro.

0-0-0-0-0

No sé de dónde proviene el valor, el alcohol que consumí horas atrás está hace mucho tiempo fuera de mi sistema, pero de alguna manera soy lo suficientemente valiente como para preguntarte si deseas volver a nuestro apartamento con nosotros.

Estás en silencio durante un segundo y mi corazón se hunde por la preocupación de que solo me has estado siguiendo la corriente toda la noche, y una vez más en silencio reconozco que estás fuera de mi liga de todos modos, así que estoy segura de que mi cara se ve un poco sorprendida cuando con timidez me sonríes y dices:

—Me gustaría.

Nuestra dinámica cambia después de eso, estableciéndose una híper-conciencia entre nosotros, y no hablamos pero intercambiamos pequeñas sonrisas y miradas de lado, y tu cercanía me está consumiendo.

Cuando volvemos al apartamento, Emmett nos ofrece un porro y tú y yo cortésmente declinamos, y cuando comienzo a caminar hacia mi habitación, miro por encima del hombro para ver si me estás siguiendo.

Lo estás.

Me giro y sonrío y estoy solo unos pocos pies dentro de mi habitación cuando escucho la puerta cerrarse y siento el calor de tu cuerpo detrás de mí. La oscuridad se carga con una conciencia sexual que nunca he experimentado, puedo sentir erizarse mi piel a la espera de tu toque.

Los dos estamos en silencio mientras enciendo la lámpara al lado de mi cama y ajusto la luz más baja antes de quitarme cada uno de mis zapatos, me estoy inclinando hacia abajo para ponerlos en mi armario cuando siento tus manos envolviéndose alrededor de mi cintura y atrayéndome hacia tu pecho.

Tu aliento me hace cosquillas en la oreja a medida que empujas el pelo a un lado y oleadas de deseo me golpean. Nunca he anhelado nada del modo en que te anhelo a ti. Casi gimo cuando tus labios hacen contacto con la piel sensible de mi cuello, y eres gentil por un segundo antes de morder, y esta vez sí gimo.

Me haces girar entonces y nos observamos el uno al otro durante unos segundos y me encuentro con una mirada en tus ojos que me da el valor para llevarte a mi cama y jalarte hacia abajo conmigo, y cuando finalmente me besas es apasionado y hambriento y cálido y consumidor. Tus manos me están tocando en todas partes, el cuello, el pelo, la espalda mientras me acercas más y más y me ahogo, porque nunca antes he sentido esto por nadie.

Te dejo quitarme el vestido y tus manos están ansiosas por encontrar más de mi piel, y es cuando mi pecho casi desnudo choca con el tuyo desnudo que me detengo.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntas, retrocediendo. La forma en que me miras en ese momento es casi suficiente para que olvide mis dudas.

—No quiero que pienses que soy el tipo de chica que hace esto, que solo se acuesta con la gente —murmuro, alejándome de ti por completo y sentándome en la cama con la espalda frente a ti.

—Bella, no estaría aquí si lo fueras —admites, envolviendo tus brazos alrededor de mí y me fundo en ti. Nos sentamos así durante un tiempo y estoy agradecida por el silencio—. ¿Qué ibas a hacer esta noche? —me preguntas de repente, y giro el cuello para tratar de mirarte.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —inquiero, sin entender.

—¿Qué habrías hecho esta noche si Rosalie no te hubiera llevado a la fuerza? —explicas, y me sonrojo y hago un gesto hacia la estantería que parece que está a punto de colapsar bajo el peso de la cantidad de novelas que he acumulado allí—. Lee para mí —ordenas con suavidad, tu suave rastrojo a lo largo de mi hombro mientras besas una línea por encima de mi piel.

—¿Leer qué?

—Cualquier cosa, tú elige —pides y me giro para mirarte, para ver si no estás jugando conmigo. Solo me toma un segundo para notar que es en serio y me hace sonreír. Estoy llena de alivio de que no estés huyendo porque no voy a dormir contigo esta noche.

Y así es como pasamos nuestra primera noche juntos, yo usando tu camisa descartada mientras te leo Juego de Tronos y me acunas, de espaldas a tu pecho, mientras cierras los ojos y me escuchas. Si no fuera por tu mano pasando arriba abajo de mi muslo, habría pensado que estás dormido, pero me escuchas por más de una hora hasta que empiezo a bostezar, y luego sin palabras te quedas solo con tu ropa interior y te metes bajo las sábanas conmigo y nos quedamos dormidos con las piernas enredadas y mi cabeza en tu pecho.

* * *

 **Muchas gracias por sus alertas, favoritos y rr:** **bbluelilas, Mon Carter, Cely Peralta, esmeraldamr, jupy, Wawis Cullen, Vigilante, cary, JoanS2506, Cintia, carolaaproboste v, leahdecall, Roxy Sanchez, patymdn, Yoliki, UserName82, cavendano13, rosy canul, carmen-cielo, mswan71, freedom2604, tulgarita y los anónimos.**

 **Nos leemos en la próxima actualización.**

 **Sarai.**


	4. Tres

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a SM, la historia es de Violet Bliss, yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

* * *

Me despierta la sensación de tus dedos ásperos dibujando patrones en la piel desnuda de mi espalda, durante la noche deseché tu camisa en favor de sentir tu piel desnuda presionada contra la mía. Mantengo los ojos cerrados durante unos minutos, procesando el hecho de que la noche anterior no fue un sueño y que ahora estás en mi cama conmigo, en su mayoría desnudo, después de una noche de poco sueño.

No quiero que esto termine; no quiero que dejes de tocarme como si estuvieras atraído hacia mí, o me des una mirada de compasión antes de admitir que tuvimos una noche de diversión, pero todavía me ves como a una niña con el pelo revuelto.

—¿Qué hora es? —te pregunto, mi voz llena de sueño, sabiendo que cuanto más pronto esto termine, más pronto puedo comenzar a recuperarme.

—Seis de la mañana —contestas, y yo gimo poco atractivamente antes de mover la cabeza para enfrentarte. Estás sonriéndome y estoy sin aliento, tus dedos todavía recorriendo sobre mi piel en patrones que no puedo descifrar, y no quiero que te vayas nunca de mi cama.

—¿Por qué estamos despiertos entonces? —inquiero, incapaz de resistir sonreírte de vuelta. No me muevo, no quiero correr el riesgo de perder la conexión que tenemos en este momento y que te arrepientas de esto, te arrepientas de mí.

—Tengo que estar en el trabajo en una hora —dices y mueves tu mano lejos de mí, tu cara pierde la sonrisa y me dan ganas de llorar por la pérdida de contacto.

Me incorporo mientras te levantas de la cama y coloco la sábana alrededor de mi torso semidesnudo. Te miro con cuidado mientras no haces ningún movimiento para ponerte la camisa pero en cambio, caminas alrededor de mi habitación mirando todo.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —pregunto, buscando ropa para vestirme, sintiéndome vulnerable.

—Solo trato de averiguar en quién te has convertido en los últimos diez años más o menos —comentas, pasando los dedos por los lomos bien gastados de mis libros.

—¿Y en quién me he convertido? —pido con valor, y me sorprende porque no soy atrevida, o valiente, o cualquier cosa que posiblemente te pueda satisfacer. No soy la chica que trae a casa a un tipo después de una noche, y espero que lo sepas.

Te das la vuelta y luego me miras, tus ojos verdes más intensos de lo que nunca he visto antes y una media sonrisa adornando tu boca que quiero devorar de nuevo. No me contestas, y me da vergüenza porque es más evidente que nunca que no estoy a la altura. Saldrás de mi habitación y la próxima vez que te vea estarás comprometido con una hermosa modelo italiana con un cuerpo estupendo y solo seré la chica estudiosa de aquella noche.

Te vistes rápidamente después de eso, y estoy en parte agradecida y en parte triste porque te quería antes, pero ahora que he tenido una probada, te quiero más que nunca.

—Me tengo que ir —susurras, e imagino que hay pesar en tu voz, como si prefirieras estar aquí conmigo que en tu trabajo. Me doy cuenta entonces que no sé ni lo que haces.

—Lo sé —contesto, acompañándote fuera de mi dormitorio y por el apartamento, todo el tiempo tratando de no mirarte.

—¿Puedo tener tu número? —preguntas cuando tengo la mano en el picaporte para que puedas salir y el corazón me empieza a golpear en el pecho, ya que es, literalmente, la última cosa que esperaba que sucediera.

—Um, seguro —balbuceo, sonando una y mil veces más relajada de lo que aparento, y agarro un rotulador de la encimera de la cocina y tú extiendes la mano para que yo lo escriba, y lo hago, entintando los números tan claramente como puedo con mi mano temblorosa.

—Gracias —dices cuando he terminado, y miro hacia arriba y te sonrío con toda la cara por primera vez en toda la mañana, porque quieres volver a verme—. Adiós, Bella —te despides, devolviéndome la sonrisa, dientes y todo, antes de salir por la puerta.

No es hasta más tarde, después de que estoy en la ducha y lavándome el pelo, mi sonrisa todavía animada, que recuerdo que es mi cumpleaños y ésta decae un poco porque soy consciente de que, sin siquiera intentarlo, ya lo has hecho mejor que todos los demás.

* * *

 **No saben lo mucho que me alegra que les esté gustando la historia, muchas gracias por sus alertas y favoritos, por sus rr: kaja0507, Adriu, soledadcullen, Cristal82, Lunita Black27, tulgarita, Peyci Cullen, Mon Carter, Yoliki, Wawis Cullen, carolaaproboste v, freedom2604, lizdayanna, Leah De Call, Cinti, Roxy Sanchez, esmeraldamr, carmen-cielo, Bitah, UserName82, rosy canul, EmmaBe, patymdn, cavendano13 y los anónimos.**

 **Nos leemos en la siguiente actualización.**

 **Sarai.**


	5. Cuatro

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a SM, la historia es de Violet Bliss, yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

* * *

Mi cumpleaños veintitrés pasa en una neblina de sonrisas y tarjetas de regalo para librerías que sé que me llevará a tener que comprar otro estante.

No he dejado de pensar en ti en todo el día. Lamento haber pasado horas a solas contigo durmiendo, cuando podría haber estado disparando preguntas sobre ti. Quiero _saber_ de ti.

Son poco más de las once de la noche cuando me acuesto en la cama después de haber acabado una botella de vino y la mitad de una pizza con Rosalie, ella me hizo contarle todo acerca de cómo te conozco y le confesé todo sobre cómo te conocía antes y todo lo que pasó anoche, y me sonrió de una manera que no había visto antes, como si estuviera emocionada por ti. Me arrastro hacia la cama, aún sin arreglar de la noche anterior, e inhalo la almohada en la que dormiste antes de cerrar los ojos. Estoy dispuesta a pasar los próximos quince minutos entre estar despierta y dormida pensando acerca de cuándo —y si— llamarás.

Entonces oigo que alguien toca la puerta de entrada. No abro los ojos, suponiendo que se trata de otra de las llamadas de sexo nocturno de Emmett, así que estoy más allá de sorprendida cuando la puerta de mi habitación se abre y estás de pie allí.

Estás vestido con pantalones de chándal grises y una camiseta negra que se aferra a tu esculpido pecho, el mismo pecho en el que descansé la noche anterior, y luces como que estás vestido para la cama.

—Hola —saludo, la confusión de tu repentina aparición evidente en mi voz.

—Casi me pierdo tu cumpleaños —lamentas, luciendo arrepentido, tus manos pasando a través de tu pelo rebelde.

—Técnicamente no lo hiciste, pasaste una parte de él conmigo. —Te sonrío, tratando de asegurarte que no me has molestado. No creo que te des cuenta del hecho de que incluso recuerdes mi cumpleaños es el mejor regalo que me puedes dar.

—Sí, pero ni siquiera lo recordé hasta ahora mismo, me pasé todo el día tratando de averiguar por qué la fecha era importante y luego me metí en la cama, y entonces me di cuenta, y no puedo creer que me olvidé de tu cumpleaños. Te hubiera llamado pero pintamos hoy y la pintura cubrió tu número en mi mano antes de que pudiera escribirlo y…

No dejo que termines tu perorata porque prácticamente salto de la cama para tirar de tu boca a la mía. Gimes y me acercas más, tu lengua encontrando la mía y me besas a fondo y con pasión, tu boca reclamando la mía de una manera que nadie más lo ha hecho.

Te alejas lo suficiente para quitarme la ropa, tu boca saboreando cada nuevo pedazo de piel que es revelado. Cuando tu lengua encuentra mi pezón endurecido un siseo bajo se escapa de mi boca, y te siento sonreír contra mi piel.

—¿Tienes alguna idea de cuán perfecta sabes? —Tu voz es baja, y suena como terciopelo y miel en contra de mis pezones adoloridos.

Niego con la cabeza y envuelvo mis dedos en tu cabello a medida que te acercas hacia el lugar que más te necesita. Enganchas dos dedos a través de la entrepierna de mis bragas y la mueves a un lado, y por un segundo estoy casi avergonzada de lo completamente húmeda e hinchada que estoy, pero tú gruñes cuando me ves, extendiendo más mis piernas antes de acercar mi sexo a tu boca, y casi me desmorono entonces.

Tus labios se envuelven alrededor de mi clítoris hinchado mientras que tus dedos encuentran mi centro empapado. Deslizas dos dedos en mí lentamente y me contraigo a tu alrededor, a sabiendas de que no pasará mucho tiempo antes que me venga a tu merced.

—Tan jodidamente perfecta —susurras con voz ronca, tus dedos acelerando el ritmo incesante, consiguiendo sonidos de mi parte que nunca había oído antes.

—Por favor —gimo en voz baja.

—Por favor, ¿qué, nena? —demandas con una sonrisa en tu voz, antes de chupar mi clítoris con suavidad.

—Haz que me corra —ruego, sintiéndome más audaz que nunca, y me respondes curvando los dedos y encontrando ese lugar que nadie más ha encontrado—. ¡Mierda! —grito, y mis músculos se contraen alrededor de tus dedos, mi sexo erráticamente empujando contra tu cara mientras me dejo llevar por el único orgasmo que jamás he tenido.

Me tumbo en la cama entonces, cerrando los ojos y jadeando, tratando de recuperar el aliento. Si se tratara de cualquier otro momento estaría demasiado avergonzada por mi desnudez para solo estar allí y disfrutar.

Te escucho reír y abro los ojos para ver que me estás mirando, tus ojos más intensos de lo que jamás he visto antes. Me incorporo y te sonrío tímidamente, moviéndome para inclinarme hacia atrás en mis rodillas y sosteniendo mi mano para que la tomes. Sonrío más ampliamente cuando lo haces.

—Tu turno.

* * *

 **Muchas gracias por sus alertas y favoritos, por sus rr: YaniB, Lali, ema, Cely Peralta, JoanS2506, UserName82, carmen-cielo, mswan71, jupy, CorimarCautela, soledadcullen, Leah De Call, patymdn, Wawis Cullen, esmeraldamr, tulgarita, freedom2604, Tata XOXO, Mon Carter, Roxy Sanchez, cavendano13, rosy canul y los anónimos.**

 **Nos leemos en la siguiente actualización.**

 **Sarai.**


	6. Cinco

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a SM, la historia es de Violet Bliss, yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.**

Capítulo beteado por la cumpleañera del día, Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

* * *

Me despierto antes que tú la mañana siguiente, tu cuerpo tan bien envuelto alrededor del mío como lo estuvo el día anterior, y esto me deja con un sabor agridulce en la lengua, porque sería tan fácil para mí acostumbrarme a esto contigo. Me asusta lo fácil que me es olvidarme de mí misma a tu alrededor.

En tus brazos es fácil olvidar que no sé nada de ti más allá de los últimos dos días y quién eras hace diez años. No sé si has estado casado o si tienes hijos o lo que haces para ganarte la vida y es alarmante lo fácil que es para mí dejar ir eso, actuar antes de pensar por primera vez en mi vida.

Nunca llegó tu turno la noche anterior, pediste que lo reprogramáramos con los ojos cansados y estuve de acuerdo con un beso suave antes de meterme en la cama contigo por segunda noche consecutiva, tu piel contra la mía más dulce que cualquier sueño que jamás he tenido.

Me pregunto cómo va a ser cuando te despiertes. ¿Me sonreirás igual que lo hiciste la mañana anterior? ¿O me darás una mirada de arrepentimiento antes de hacer una salida apresurada? Me pregunto por qué incluso estás aquí conmigo, Bella Swan; conocida por ser simple, por ser la chica estudiosa y aburrida con los ojos de barro y el pelo largo. ¿Qué podría tener que pueda atraer a Edward Cullen?

Soy alejada de mis pensamientos por el sonido de tu voz contra mi nuca.

—¿En qué estás pensando tan concentrada?

Sonrío involuntariamente.

—Comida —digo, sin realmente pensar en ello.

Me das la vuelta entonces, por lo que estamos frente al otro y una vez más estoy totalmente deslumbrada por esos ojos verdes y esa sonrisa.

—¿Por qué estás pensando en comida? —preguntas, las sombras bajo tus ojos ya desaparecidas después de dormir bien por la noche, y no lucho contra el impulso de pasar mis dedos por tu cabello.

—La comida es lo que hago —te digo con una sonrisa. No puedo esperar para cocinar para ti, ver la expresión de tu cara cuando muerdas algo que haga que tus papilas gustativas griten de placer. La idea es vergonzosamente excitante.

—¿Oh, en serio? —preguntas en broma, dejándome besos por la mandíbula y hacia abajo al cuello, y jalo tu cabello más fuerte y el más delicioso gemido escapa de tus labios.

—En serio —siseo cuando tus dientes y lengua danzan por mi cuello.

—Dios, te quiero tanto.

—Entonces tenme —digo confiadamente; el placer que me estás dando me da coraje.

Me besas entonces, tu lengua deslizándose lentamente contra la mía, la sensación induce al deseo en mí que solo tú alguna vez has causado. Tu pelo es suave cuando se desliza entre mis dedos, acercándote más y más hasta que puedo probar cada gemido que escapa de tu boca en la mía.

Mi piel se siente como si estuviera en llamas mientras tus manos viajan a través de mi cuerpo, forzando sonidos de mi parte que regresas con los tuyos. Momentos más tarde, estoy en mi espalda y mis piernas están abiertas para ti como si fuera la cosa más natural del mundo.

Tus besos se detienen y te alejas un poco mientras te deslizas dentro de mí, tus ojos se clavan en los míos mientras nuestros cuerpos se conectan y un gemido escapa de cada una de nuestras bocas, seguido de ti diciendo mi nombre como una oración antes de deslizarte hacia fuera y empujar hasta adentro de nuevo y me dan ganas de gritar tu nombre, ya que nunca ha sido así antes. Nunca se ha sentido como esto antes, y me siento más viva en este momento de lo que me he sentido los veintitrés años anteriores.

En este momento, eres todo, mi pasado, presente y futuro y quiero sentirme así para siempre, quiero sentir como que soy tuya por el resto de nuestras vidas y me toma un segundo darme cuenta de que siempre me sentí de esta manera.

Mis piernas se envuelven alrededor de tu cintura mientras trato de empujarte aún más dentro de mí, aumentas el ritmo entonces y no hay nada suave sobre la forma en que tu cuerpo se empuja dentro del mío, es frenético y apasionado y en este momento me siento como que voy a explotar de placer.

Dices mi nombre una y otra vez, tu boca alternando entre mi cuello y mis labios mientras me acercas cada vez más al placer que solo tú alguna vez me has dado.

—Córrete para mí, hermosa —demandas, y de repente me estoy ahogando. Mi cuerpo se siente como si hubiese sido jalado bajo el agua mientras tiembla sin control de placer. Mis uñas se clavan en tu espalda y te empujas más fuerte que nunca, y tu nombre se escapa de mis labios en voz alta antes de que tus músculos se tensen y te liberes dentro de mí, cada pulso trayéndome una satisfacción que nunca he sentido antes.

Te retiras, poniéndote la ropa desechada antes de desaparecer en el cuarto de baño para volver con un paño. Mi cara se sonroja de un rosa brillante cuando limpias mis muslos y entre mis piernas con una dulzura que nunca he experimentado antes.

—No debería haber hecho eso sin protección, lo siento —me dices, besándome la frente con ternura y pasándome los pulgares por las mejillas calientes.

—Estoy protegida —te respondo, señalando el paquete de píldoras que están en mi mesita de noche y me sonríes, luciendo un poco aliviado antes de unirte a mí en la cama, envolviendo tus brazos a mi alrededor.

»Nunca ha sido así para mí antes —reconozco, mi voz apenas un susurro. Aprietas tus brazos a mi alrededor y luego me besas el cuello suavemente.

—No ha sido nunca de esa manera para mí tampoco —respondes, y por tercera vez me quedo dormida en tus brazos.

* * *

 **Muchas gracias a todas por sus alertas, favoritos y rr: Anastacia T Crawford, Cinti, Lunita Black27, jupy, DannySk marida de mi alma, Laura Katherine, kaja0507, Cely Peralta, carmen-cielo, ema, UserName82, nuestra cumpleañera del día Yani B, Cristal82, carolaaproboste v, freedom2604, La Javi, ana marin, Roxy Sanchez, esmeraldamr, Tata XOXO, JoanS2506, soledadcullen, mswan71, patymdn, leahdecall, Andrea Ojeda, tulgarita, rosy canul, cavendano13 y los anónimos.**

 **Nos leemos en la siguiente actualización.**

 **Sarai.**


	7. Seis

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a SM, la historia es de Violet Bliss, yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

* * *

Te despiertas antes que yo esta vez, me despiertas moviéndome suavemente y abro los ojos para ver que estás sentado en mi lado de la cama, ya vestido, y me siento, jalando de las sábanas para cubrirme el pecho.

—¿Qué hora es? —susurro, restregándome el sueño de los ojos y rezando para que mi pelo no se vea tan caótico como se siente.

—Casi mediodía —dices con una pequeña sonrisa—. No he dormido hasta tan tarde en años.

—¿Y eso por qué? —pregunto, tratando de distraerte mientras recoges artículos al azar de ropa en mi habitación. Me sonrojo furiosamente cuando me pasas mi ropa interior.

—Mi trabajo no me lo permite realmente.

—Oh —comento tontamente, poniéndome un par de vaqueros—. ¿Qué haces?

—El esposo de Alice y yo tenemos una empresa de construcción —me cuentas, y sonrío porque no me sorprende. Sin ayuda le construiste a Alice una casa en el árbol cuando era una niña, el lugar que usamos para colar nuestro primer trago de alcohol que habíamos robado de tu dormitorio cuando teníamos quince años.

—Puedo verte haciendo eso —te confieso sinceramente, pasando un cepillo por mi cabello salvaje.

Se hace un silencio durante unos momentos mientras desenredo los nudos que parecen interminables y observas los títulos de los libros en mi estantería.

—¿Quieres almorzar conmigo? —preguntas, y rezo para que mi cara no se vea tan sorprendida como me siento. En realidad me sorprende que aún sigas aquí.

—Sí —suelto sin siquiera pensar en ello. No quiero que esto termine todavía.

Bajo la mirada a lo que me he puesto entonces, una desteñida camiseta de Star Wars y vaqueros rotos.

—Te ves muy bien, pero necesito ir a casa y cambiarme, ¿quieres venir? —preguntas, tomándome por sorpresa por Dios-sabrá-cuántas-veces.

—Um, seguro —musito, poniéndome un par de tenis y aplicándome aerosol corporal antes de seguirte fuera del apartamento.

0-0-0-0-0

Estás silencioso en el camino a tu casa y paso el tiempo alternando entre mirar por la ventana y a ti.

—Dijiste antes que la comida es lo que haces, ¿cocinas? —preguntas y sonrío.

—Sobre todo hago dulces y postres, algunos restaurantes de los alrededores se abastecen de mis pasteles y helados y los venden. No es mucho, pero me está ayudando a ahorrar hasta que pueda abrir mi propio lugar —declaro con orgullo, porque estoy orgullosa de lo que he logrado. Empecé a pequeña escala, en mercados y en un restaurante local hasta que el boca a boca me ayudó a expandir mi clientela.

—A mi madre le encantaría oír eso —comentas, y sonrío ante el pensamiento de Esme, la mujer que me ayudó a hornear mi primer pastel, que también resultó ser el pastel de tu vigésimo primer cumpleaños.

—No la he visto en mucho tiempo —digo con tristeza, odiando que me permití perder todo contacto con los Cullen.

Pasamos el resto del camino en silencio, y noto que tu vecindario es precioso, el tipo de lugar que soñabas, con enormes patios y calles arboladas. Cuando nos detenemos en tu casa no tengo palabras, porque es la casa de estilo Tudor que he soñado desde que tenía doce años de edad y Alice y yo vimos un documental de estilos de casas contigo.

—¿Te gusta? —preguntas, saliendo del coche y alejo la mirada de la casa para verte a ti y estoy impactada al ver el nerviosismo en tu rostro.

—¿Tú hiciste esto? —inquiero, y nunca he estado más asombrada de ti de lo que estoy en este momento.

Asientes con timidez y luego entramos en la casa y el sentido de pertenencia que siento es abrumador. Es una reminiscencia de la casa de tus padres en lo espacioso de todo esto, los grandes arcos que separan las habitaciones y los muebles construidos para comodidad sobre el estilo. Casi me muero cuando me llevas a la cocina porque es exactamente lo que yo habría hecho, con armarios color castaño oscuro, y encimeras color crema que me llaman.

—¿Bella? —me llamas, sacándome de mi trance.

—¿Sí?

—¿Te gusta? —Te ves aún más nervioso ahora y quiero besarte hasta alejar los nervios, y ni siquiera vacilo antes de hacerlo.

—Es perfecta, Edward —te digo después de alejarme, y me sonríes tan intensamente entonces que siento que mi corazón se salta un latido en respuesta.

Corres a tu dormitorio para ducharte y cambiarte y camino alrededor de la cocina, mis dedos pasando con reverencia sobre las prístinas encimeras e imaginándome cocinando aquí, creando obras de arte culinarias que te hagan sonreír como lo hiciste hace un minuto.

Con una última mirada melancólica a la cocina que se ve que apenas utilizas, hago mi camino a la sala de estar, y una vez más puedo verme fácilmente aquí, envuelta en mi manta favorita en la gruesa alfombra enfrente de la chimenea leyéndote otra vez, como lo hice la primera noche.

Camino hacia los estantes que llegan del piso al techo que contienen de todo, desde libros sobre arquitectura a fotos de la familia, y sonrío al ver una foto de Alice en su boda, ella se ve radiante en un pequeño vestido blanco en los brazos de un hombre que la mira como si ella tuviera las respuestas a los misterios del universo. Levanto la foto y paso los dedos por su pelo, que una vez llegaba hasta su cintura y ahora está en un corte pixie que se adapta a ella sin problemas.

Te escucho que vienes por el pasillo, y estoy por poner la foto en su lugar, pero no antes de ver algo que hace que mi corazón se detenga.

Me alejo de los estantes, justo a tiempo para que puedas entrar en la sala, con ropa nueva y con una sonrisa en tu cara.

—¿Lista para irnos? —preguntas, y por primera vez desde que volviste a entrar en mi vida, tengo que forzar una sonrisa.

—Sí —contesto y hacemos nuestro camino fuera de la casa.

Me paso todo el viaje en coche averiguando cómo preguntarte sobre la foto de ti y la mujer hermosa rubia besándose.

* * *

 **Muchas gracias por sus alertas, favoritos y rr: jupy, Laura Katherine, Redana Crisp, Cinti, freedom2604, carolaaproboste v, kaja0507, Wawis Cullen, Miss Cinnamon, Mi marida, florcitacullen, Roxy Sanchez, Yoliki, Anastacia T Crawford, tulgarita, Yanina, Leahdecall, UserName82, mswan71, bbluelilas, rosy canul, patymdn, Tata XOXO, torposoplo12, cavendano13, cary y los anónimos.**

 **Nos leemos en la siguiente actualización.**

 **Sarai.**


	8. Siete

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a SM, la historia es de Violet Bliss, yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

* * *

El silencio entre nosotros en el restaurante mientras almorzamos es todo menos cómodo, y puedo sentir que me observas con preguntas en los ojos mientras estoy en guerra conmigo misma mentalmente.

¿Quién es ella?

¿Una esposa?

¿Una novia?

¿Qué pasó con ella y por qué sigue todavía su foto allí? ¿Qué significa ella para ti? Me pregunto si solo soy un reemplazo, o un rebote. ¿Siquiera es real lo que está pasando entre nosotros? Me encuentro cuestionando todo lo que ha pasado entre nosotros los últimos días. Y la casa, la casa que parece tan perfecta para mí, ¿la construiste para ella?

—¿Bella? —me llamas, sacándome de mi aparentemente interminable lista de preguntas y dudas.

Te miro y me estás frunciendo el ceño, una pequeña arruga entre tus cejas y tu boca hacia abajo en las comisuras. Aún con el ceño fruncido eres el hombre más hermoso que he visto.

—¿Sí? —pregunto, bajando la vista a la sopa que apenas he tocado, temiendo encontrar tu mirada y que veas el pánico en mis ojos.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —inquieres, y frunzo el ceño porque no me gusta que estés molesto.

—Realmente no me estoy sintiendo bien —susurro, mintiéndote por primera vez en mi vida.

—¿Quieres que te lleve a casa? —Suenas preocupado, y quiero llorar tanto por mentirte como por hacerte sonar de esta manera.

—Sí, por favor —contesto en voz baja, mi voz lo suficientemente ronca que de hecho sueno enferma.

Pagas por el almuerzo que creo que ninguno de los dos realmente comió y nos dirigimos hacia tu coche, manejando en silencio por segunda vez, y deseo que no hubiéramos dejado mi cama esta mañana; pudimos habernos quedado en esa burbuja.

Cuando llegamos a mi casa, te veo abrir y cerrar la boca al menos tres veces antes de que te gires para verme, tus ojos verdes mirando fijamente a los míos y pareces arrepentido y quiero borrar esa mirada y traer de vuelta la que vi esta mañana.

Me jalas hacia ti entonces y me besas. Es un beso duro, tu boca reclamando y dominando, con tus manos agarrando mi cintura tan fuerte que sé que encontraré cardenales en unas horas, y no me importa porque estoy tan consumida por tu pasión, es todo lo que siempre he querido.

Te alejas tan rápido que casi me caigo hacia delante ante la pérdida de contacto; y miras hacia otro lado, y es agridulce porque estoy agradecida de que no me veas limpiar la lágrima de la mejilla pero no de que no puedas ni siquiera verme a los ojos.

—Que te sientas mejor, Bella —dices, tu voz más distante de lo que la he escuchado nunca y me corta como un cuchillo.

—Adiós, Edward —replico, a la espera de que tu coche se aleje antes de dejar caer las lágrimas.

0-0-0-0-0

Paso esa noche ahogándome en helado y lágrimas, reprendiéndome una y otra vez por ser tan insegura. Debí haberte preguntado quién era la de la foto en lugar de dejar que mis inseguridades me gobernaran, pero ver a esa hermosa mujer contigo simplemente reiteró el hecho de que estoy increíblemente fuera de tu liga.

Rose vuelve tarde a casa del trabajo y me encuentra en el sofá aferrándome a una botella de vino medio vacía y viendo _Dirty Dancing_ , mi película de elección cada vez que me siento triste, la película para sentirse bien no me hace sonreír por primera vez en mi vida entera.

—Oh, Bella —dice tristemente cuando ve el desastre que soy.

—Soy una idiota —le digo, mi voz se quiebra mientras lágrimas nuevas se deslizan por mi cara.

—¿Qué pasó? —pregunta y le cuento todo desde cómo te conocí cuando era más joven hasta la foto en el estante. Ella me escucha detenidamente, acariciándome el cabello mientras compartimos el resto del vino y sé que la sorprendí, nunca antes había estado tan emocional; hasta esta noche, ella ni siquiera me había visto llorar antes.

—Llámalo, cuéntale todo —me insta, a medio camino de nuestra segunda botella de vino cuando Johnny lleva a Baby a la esquina.

—No tengo su número —confieso con tristeza—, y el modo en que me besó antes de irse, Rose, se sintió como si se estuviera despidiendo de mí.

—No entiendo por qué estás siendo tan condenadamente conformista de que este es el final, Bella.

—No viste esa foto, Rose, ella era tan malditamente perfecta y yo olvido cepillarme el cabello casi todos los días, no sé cómo podría competir contra alguien así —despotrico antes de drenar otra copa de vino.

— _Eres_ una idiota, Bella, no tienes ni puta idea. En realidad eres una de las personas más hermosas que conozco —declara en su tono de no acepto una mierda, y no puedo resistir rodarle los ojos—. No estoy mintiendo —dice, volviendo su atención a su copa de vino y dejándome con mis pensamientos.

0-0-0-0-0

No es hasta horas más tarde, cuando estoy acostada en las sábanas que todavía huelen a ti, que me doy cuenta de que no me pediste mi número de nuevo después de perderlo, y es ahí cuando decido ser valiente por primera vez en mi vida.

* * *

 **Muchas gracias por sus alertas, favoritos y rr: Mon Carter, Mi marida del alma, JoanS2506, UserName82, mswan71, carmen-cielo, Adriu, esmeraldamr, Yoliki, bbluelilas, jupy, freedom2604, patymdn, Wawis Cullen, LeahDeCall, carolaaproboste v, florcitacullen, kaja0507, Yani de mi corazón, Anastacia T Crawford, Tata XOXO, Roxy Sanchez, tulgarita, Meemii Cullen, cavendano13, niyus1205 y los anónimos.**

 **Nos leemos en la siguiente actualización.**


	9. Ocho

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a SM, la historia es de Violet Bliss, yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

* * *

No pierdo el tiempo después de tomar la decisión, poniéndome un par de zapatos y saliendo de mi apartamento con las llaves en la mano, dejando una nota en la nevera para Rosalie.

Me subo a mi coche, el reloj digital en el radio informándome que son casi las tres de la mañana, y mi valor titubea por un segundo, pero entonces recuerdo la noche anterior y cuán rápido viniste a verme, se siente como toda una vida atrás, e inhalo y exhalo profundamente antes de salir del estacionamiento, escuchando una conmovedora voz en la radio cantar sobre segundas oportunidades y amores perdidos.

0-0-0-0-0

Son ya pasadas las tres de la mañana cuando por fin llego, habiéndome perdido al menos tres veces en mi prisa por llegar a ti, y el alivio que siento cuando finalmente veo la casa Tudor de dos niveles me recorre de pies a cabeza.

Me paro en la puerta, golpeando un par de veces más de las necesarias antes de dar un paso atrás, mis manos temblando y mi corazón latiendo mientras te escucho caminar por la casa.

Escucho las cerraduras hacer clic y la puerta se abre para mostrarte de pie ahí, estás sin camisa, vistiendo solo un par de pantalones de pijama a cuadros, y hay marcas de la almohada en tu mejilla y sueño en tus ojos, y todavía eres lo más hermoso que he visto nunca.

Abro la boca para hablar, pero te me adelantas.

—Gracias a Dios —dices, tu voz ronca por el sueño, y entonces me jalas dentro de la casa y a tus brazos simultáneamente. El alivio que siento es instantáneo y la calidez de tu pecho desnudo calienta mi cuerpo entero.

Te separas de mí después de unos momentos, notando mi precaria apariencia y acunas mi cara con tus manos, pasando tus pulgares sobre mis mejillas.

—Me mentiste hoy y vamos a hablar sobre eso después que ambos hayamos dormido, ¿de acuerdo? —ruegas, sonriendo un poco, pero sé que estás molesto conmigo y estoy bien con eso.

—De acuerdo —susurro, y eso debe ser todo porque cierras con seguro la puerta detrás de mí y me llevas de la mano arriba a tu dormitorio, donde te subes en la monstruosa cama en medio de la habitación.

Me quito los zapatos y me voy a subir a la cama contigo, pero me detienes, quitándome toda la ropa excepto las bragas, tirándome en tus brazos, apoyando mi espalda contra tu pecho, donde reproduzco una y otra vez en mi cabeza la expresión de alivio en tu cara cuando abriste la puerta.

Me quedo dormida sonriendo ante la idea de que es a mí a quien quieres.

0-0-0-0-0

Te despiertas antes que yo y descubro que me gusta que seas una persona madrugadora, pero no me gusta despertar en una cama sin ti a mi lado.

Me siento rápidamente cuando recuerdo dónde estoy, y tomo unos minutos para observar tu dormitorio, y ni siquiera estoy un poco sorprendida por lo maravilloso que es todo. Cada artículo en la habitación se complementa entre sí, desde el marco oscuro de la cabecera de la cama King-size y cómoda a juego, que sospecho que tú hiciste, hasta la pared azul marino a la cabecera de la cama, es impresionante, y estoy encantada por la belleza de todo.

Huelo a quemado entonces, y me apresuro a ponerme una de tus camisas y corro por las escaleras rápidamente, pero la vista que me saluda cuando entro a la cocina me detiene en seco.

—¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! —casi chillo, alarmada ante la vista de alimentos carbonizados en una sartén sobre la estufa que sospecho estaba en llamas hace unos momentos.

—Cocinando el desayuno —gruñes, pasando las manos por tu cabello en frustración antes de retirar la sartén de la hornilla y tirarla con todo y comida al basurero.

Te das la vuelta y me miras entonces, sonriendo con timidez antes de rascarte el rastrojo de barba mientras disfrutas de mi estado de casi desnudez, tus ojos oscureciéndose cuando mis pezones se erigen bajo tu mirada.

—Muévete —te digo, no deseando nada más que me toques, pero sabiendo que realmente tenemos que hablar antes que eso pase.

—¿Qué?

—Siéntate, estoy enamorada de esta casa y no voy a ver cómo la quemas por unos huevos —indico, sacando los ingredientes necesarios de la nevera para tortillas de huevo y tocino.

Te sientas en el desayunador, tu cara descansando en tus manos mientras me observas hacerte el desayuno y te ríes de mí cuando mi estómago ruge, y ni siquiera sé por qué dudé de esto ayer, por qué dude por un segundo que esto pudiera ser real.

No hablas mientras estamos sentados lado a lado comiendo el desayuno que hice, y nunca he estado más feliz que ahora por saber cómo cocinar, fue tu madre la que una vez me dijo que la manera de llegar al corazón de un hombre es a través de su estómago, y cuando te escucho gemir con placer mientras te comes la tortilla de huevo que te hice, envío un silencioso gracias a Esme Cullen.

—¿Qué pasó ayer? —me preguntas en voz baja, y mi corazón se contrae porque fui tan rápida para desestimar tu interés en mí como algo pasajero, y aunque han pasado años desde que te conocí, sé que no has cambiado tanto como para jugar conmigo, tanto física como emocionalmente.

—Estaba viendo la foto de la boda de Alice, y vi una foto en tu estantería y como que… me asusté, supongo —admito, mirando hacia abajo a mi plato casi vacío, con miedo de encontrar tu mirada.

—¿Qué foto? —inquieres, y levanto la mirada hacia ti porque suenas tan confundido como yo me sentí ayer, y tragó ruidosamente.

—Eras tú… uh… besando a alguien —confieso, apretando el puño en mi muslo, tratando de no transmitir mis locos celos.

Sales de la habitación tan rápido que eres casi un destello en mi periferia, y estás de vuelta con rapidez, sosteniendo en tu mano la foto que me causó incontables lágrimas.

Mi quijada se abre casi cómicamente cuando caminas hasta la papelera y dejas caer la foto ahí, el sonido de vidrio quebrándose hace eco en la silenciosa habitación antes de que camines hacia mí, me giro en mi asiento para enfrentarte y me presionas contra la barra de desayuno, tus manos en el banco a ambos lados de mí y tus ojos clavados en los míos.

—Cuando decidí que quería construir esta casa, tenía una novia, su nombre era Tanya. Terminamos antes de que la casa siquiera estuviera terminada, pero su hermana Kate está casada con mi amigo Garrett, y ellos me ayudaron a mudarme aquí cuando estuvo terminada, supongo que ella colocó el cuadro ahí con la esperanza de que me sintiera lo suficientemente nostálgico como para volver con su hermana. No hubiera sabido que la foto estaba allí si no hubieses dicho nada —admites, y no sé si el gran alivio que estoy sintiendo se ve en mi cara, pero se irradia por todo mi cuerpo y contengo un suspiro—. ¿Esa es la única razón por la que huiste de mí? —susurras, pasando la nariz a lo largo de mi cuello y ahogo un gemido.

—Estaba preocupada —confieso cuando tus dedos comienzan a trazar patrones a lo largo de mis muslos desnudos, más y más arriba con cada segundo.

—¿Preocupada sobre qué?

—Estaba preocupada de que en realidad no me quisieras, que solo era un rebote o una aventura de una noche —admito en voz baja, y tus manos detienen sus movimientos y te echas para atrás para poder verme, tus ojos casi negros con furia... y lujuria.

—¿Estás jodiéndome, Bella? —demandas, me sonrojo y trato de ver hacia abajo, pero no aceptas nada de eso, levantando mi barbilla para que marrón se encuentre con verde una vez más. Estoy casi avergonzada por lo mojada que puedo sentir que estoy después de oírte maldecir—. No he querido nada más que cogerte hasta que no puedas caminar desde que te vi en ese bar la semana pasada —dices en la voz más baja, ronca e innegablemente erótica que te he escuchado, y como resultado siento mi excitación empapar mi ropa interior y palpitar por ti más fuerte que nunca.

—Oh —digo tontamente.

—Entonces creo que voy a tener que demostrártelo —murmuras, sonriéndome maliciosamente antes de jalar mi boca a la tuya.

* * *

 **Muchas gracias por sus alertas, favoritos y rr: kaja0507, Cely Peralta, jupy, Ale, Yanina, freedom2604, yoxiale26, Wawis Cullen, Mon Carter, fathy hurtado, carolaaproboste v, niyus1205, LeahdeCall, bellaliz, Yoliki, patymdn, Anastacia T Crawford, Roxy Sanchez, glow0718, soledadcullen, Tata XOXO, bbluelilas, cavendano13, tulgarita y los anónimos.**

 **Nos leemos en la siguiente actualización.**


	10. Nueve

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a SM, la historia es de Violet Bliss, yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

* * *

El beso que me das es consumidor y todo mi cuerpo se siente como si estuviera en llamas, nuestros labios moviéndose en perfecta sincronía mientras nuestras manos agarran y tiran entretanto frenéticamente tratamos de acercarnos más. Me levantas del banco y mis piernas automáticamente se envuelven en tu cintura, alineando nuestros centros cubiertos y ambos gemimos por el placer que la fricción entre nuestros cuerpos trae. Entonces me cargas, sin romper el beso, y espero sábanas frescas debajo de mí, pero en su lugar siento el frío mármol de la isla en el centro de la cocina.

Tus labios se separan de los míos para dejar besos húmedos a lo largo de mi cuello antes de tirar de tu camisa de mi cuerpo, mis bragas siguiéndole mientras tiro de tu pijama a cuadros con los dedos de los pies.

Estoy húmeda, más húmeda de lo que nunca he estado en toda mi vida y a punto de tener sexo en una cocina, y nunca he estado tan excitada en mi vida entera.

—Jodida mierda, Bella —siseas cuando tus dedos me encuentran, caliente y empapada por ti. Me provocas por unos momentos, pasando tus dedos a lo lardo de mis labios húmedos antes de empujar tu pene dentro de mí, y los dos gemimos fuerte ante el contacto—. Dios, estás tan apretada.

Empujas en mí de manera constante pero sin piedad, levantando mis piernas sobre tus brazos por lo que estoy inclinada hacia atrás en mis codos mientras nuestra piel se golpea deliciosamente y entras más profundo dentro de mí que nunca. Ninguno de los dos enmascara los sonidos que salen de nuestras bocas cuando el placer se construye entre nosotros y ningún fuego que he sentido antes ha sido así de caliente, consumidor, y es tan fácil perderme en esto, perderme en ti.

No toma mucho tiempo para que esté en el borde y debes sentirlo también, porque embistes más fuerte y me gusta la sensación de tus manos agarrando mis caderas mientras las tuyas se encuentran con mis muslos una y otra vez, y sé que cuando llegue mañana por la mañana encontraré cardenales en esos dos lugares.

—Mírame, Bella —demandas, y abro los ojos para encontrarme con los tuyos, y siento que mi corazón se salta un latido cuando veo oscuras esmeraldas viéndome fijamente con lujuria sin adulterar, porque nunca nadie me ha mirado de esa manera antes.

—¡Edward! —jadeo, luchando por mantener los ojos abiertos mientras mi orgasmo es inminente.

—Te. Quiero. A ti —dices entre embestidas, y nunca me he sentido tan segura de mi atractivo sexual como en este momento, cuando me empujas sobre el borde antes de seguirme en esa dicha total que solo tú has traído.

0-0-0-0-0

Después de unos minutos de tratar de recuperar el aliento, te sales de mí y me levantas de la isla de la cocina y me llevas arriba completamente desnudo. No protesto, sabiendo que no hay manera en que pueda caminar en línea recta después de la forma en que me poseíste.

Vamos a través de tu dormitorio y por la puerta que conduce al baño principal que debo haberme perdido antes, y me dejas en la encimera, donde me sonrojo furiosamente cuando mojas un paño con agua tibia y limpias nuestro desorden de mí con suavidad, y se siente más íntimo de lo que tener sexo contigo lo hizo.

Miro a todas partes menos a tu rostro mientras lavas el paño y te limpias; espío la enorme bañera con patas frente a mí y sonrío con reverencia porque es el tipo de bañera en que una persona como yo sueña beber vino y leer novelas.

Ves mi sonrisa y te inclinas, depositando un beso en mis labios antes de en silencio caminar hacia la bañera, abrir los grifos y dejar caer el tapón antes de darte la vuelta y sonreírme ampliamente, el lado posesivo de ti se ha ido y sustituido por uno juguetón al que estoy comenzando a acostumbrarme.

—Métete, vuelvo en un minuto —indicas, agarrando una toalla y haciendo tu camino de regreso a la habitación.

A pesar del tamaño de la bañera, se llena rápidamente y suspiro mientras me hundo en el perfecto calor, disfrutando de la rapidez con que mis músculos se relajan mientras me hundo más, mis manos tirando de mi pelo en un moño desordenado.

Mis ojos están cerrados cuando vuelves, y sonrío mientras me mueves hacia delante para deslizarte detrás de mí, en absoluto sorprendida por la facilidad con la que encajamos.

Los dos estamos en silencio durante unos minutos, tus dedos entrelazándose con los míos a los lados de la bañera.

—Solía odiar el conocerte —dices en voz tan baja que casi no lo noto, rompiendo el cómodo silencio establecido entre nosotros, y siento mi cuerpo entero tensarse mientras tus palabras caen sobre mí como agua fría.

—¿Qué? —pregunto, sin ser capaz de ocultar el dolor en mi voz.

— _No,_ Bella, no de esa manera. No me arrepiento de que seas amiga de Alice, honestamente eres la mejor que ella ha tenido. Yo solo, odiaba sentirme tan atraído hacia una chica de quince años cuando yo tenía veintidós, pensé que era un jodido enfermo. Te quería entonces y me odiaba por eso.

—Edward —susurro en voz baja, sin saber qué decir. Ni una sola vez he considerado o creído por un segundo que Edward pudiera sentirse atraído hacia mí en medio de la pubertad.

—No era una cosa enorme, como si estuviera enamorado de ti ni nada pero _Dios_ , ¿tienes alguna idea de lo hermosa persona que eres? Eras tan _real,_ lo que hacía mucho más fácil ver cuando una chica estaba siendo manipuladora y falsa, porque ya sabes cómo lucen la honestidad y verdadera inocencia. No me gustaba ser el tipo que comparaba a sus novias con la mejor amiga de su hermana. Después de que Alice se fue a la escuela y tú dejaste de estar alrededor fue más fácil convencerme de que gente como tú no existe —dices en voz baja, pasando la nariz a lo largo de mi cuello suavemente.

—¿Gente como yo? —inquiero, cohibida, con ganas de doblar mis brazos a mi alrededor, pero no puedo por nuestras manos unidas.

—Eres tan _buena_ , Bella. La única vez que me mentiste fue ayer, y no estás familiarizada con la mentira que estaba escrito por toda tu cara en grandes letras negras. —Te ríes entre dientes, apretando mis manos.

—Pensé en ti, a lo largo de los años —admito, girando un poco para poder ver tu cara y me sonríes, besando mi mejilla suavemente.

—¿Sabes qué era lo único que podía pensar cuando te vi en ese bar la otra noche? —preguntas mientras dejas besos a lo largo de mi hombro.

—¿Qué pensaste? —pregunto, retirando mis dedos de los tuyos y girándome en la bañera para estar a horcajadas.

—Te vi sentada ahí y pensé: _ya era hora_ _._

* * *

 **Muchas gracias por sus alertas, favoritos y rr: Yabeja, carmen-cielo, UserName82, mswan71, kaja0507, Cristal82, freedom2604, Wawis Cullen, Shikara65, niyus1205, carolaaproboste v, Roxy Sanchez, patymdn, Tata XOXO, soledadcullen, somas, cary, bbluelilas, jupy, muse3841, bellaliz, Danny marida de mi alma, cavendano13, rosy canul, Yoliki, tulgarita y los anónimos.**

 **Nos leemos en la siguiente actualización.**


	11. Diez

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a SM, la historia es de Violet Bliss, yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

* * *

Permanecemos en la bañera hasta que el agua se enfría y nuestra piel se arruga, antes de secarnos el uno al otro con toallas del tamaño de cobijas que afirmas son necesarias para una persona de tu altura.

Comemos un picnic de frutas y queso para el almuerzo en la alfombra suave y esponjosa enfrente de tu chimenea, donde nos acomodamos con almohadas extra grandes que encontré en la habitación de invitados que le atribuyes a Alice, y hablamos durante horas, compartiendo todo lo relacionado sobre el tiempo entre la última vez que nos vimos y ahora. El cielo sangra en una neblina de rosa y naranja pasando del día a la noche cuando comenzamos a aprender del otro, el tabú previo de la diferencia de edad y tu vacilación desapareciendo con la luz.

Limpias las lágrimas que caen cuando te cuento sobre la lucha corta y sin éxito de mi padre contra el cáncer, y la continua ausencia de mi madre en mi vida, y sostengo tu mano cuando hablas sobre las luchas que experimentaste en la universidad tratando de encontrar tu identidad y la inseguridad que vino como resultado.

A mitad de camino entre la tarde y la noche, mi corazón se antepone a mi cabeza y vomito la pregunta que sé que me molestará si no la hago:

—¿Por qué terminaron tú y Tanya?

Medio sonríes, y es más como una mueca que una sonrisa, y siento mi pulso acelerarse cuando los engranajes giran en tu cabeza mientras formulas una respuesta.

—No sé muy bien cómo describir a Tanya o cómo nos juntamos porque, honestamente parecía que un minuto nos acabábamos de conocer por primera vez y al siguiente estábamos mudando todas mis cosas a su apartamento porque el mío era muy pequeño. Ella es la clase de persona que sabe lo que quiere y siempre se sale con la suya, y de verdad me gustaba eso de ella al principio, su decisión en un momento donde yo apenas sabía quién era y sentía que necesitaba a alguien que me necesitara, y me volví dependiente de ella para que tomara todas las decisiones por mí y no me decepcionó, planificó toda nuestra vida sin siquiera preguntarme qué quería. —Sacudes la cabeza ante el recuerdo y enredo mis dedos en tu cabello, las suaves hebras acariciando las yemas de mis dedos.

»Así que cuando Jasper y yo comenzamos a hablar sobre la construcción de mi casa, sabía exactamente cómo quería que fuera, había estado imaginándola durante tanto tiempo que no había considerado cambiar de opinión, ni siquiera cuando Tanya y yo comenzamos a ponernos serios, y supongo que cuando se dio cuenta que no iba a cambiar de opinión y construir la moderna monstruosidad que ella quería, se fue —me cuentas, dibujando patrones sobre la piel desnuda de mi estómago donde me levantaste la camiseta mientras mis ojos captan todo en la habitación en la que estamos.

—Esta casa te refleja —susurro, no queriendo sonar como un cliché, pero detienes tus trazos para mirarme con una sonrisa en tus labios y una intensa mirada en tus ojos que no puedo descifrar.

—Tú lo entiendes. Ella no entendió que al rechazar todo esto, me estaba rechazando a mí. Puse todo lo que tengo en esta casa, no hay nada sobre ella en la que no vertiera todo antes y después de que fuera construida.

—¿Por qué el estilo Tudor? —pregunto, rodando para ponerme de lado y enfrentarte, y por primera vez en toda mi vida, veo tu cara ruborizarse.

—Vi un documental una vez —admites, cortando toda posibilidad de una respuesta con un beso.

0-0-0-0-0

Es alarmante la facilidad con la cual caemos en un patrón, trabajando durante el día; tú construyendo y renovando casas y yo creando dulces y chocolates y helados que insistes que lleve a tu casa todas las noches, y luego cayendo en tu enorme cama al lado del otro, a veces hablando solo con nuestros cuerpos y otras noches solo con nuestras bocas, nuestra necesidad de dormir superando la imperiosa necesidad por el otro.

Nos acostumbramos a noches tardías y madrugadas, un acuerdo tácito de yo haciendo las cenas y tú trayéndome el café en la mañana antes de que me lleves a casa y te dirijas al trabajo por el día, y no tengo absolutamente ningún control sobre la rapidez con la que me estoy enamorando de ti.

A pesar de las horas dedicadas a aprender sobre el otro ese domingo, descubro que como yo, no eres muy conversador, aunque hablas fuerte y claro con toques que me hacen gritar tu nombre. Eres el tipo de persona que tiene pequeños gestos, llenando la nevera con el jugo de naranja por galón que yo bebo y yendo a comprar la siguiente temporada de la serie de televisión de la que me enamoré locamente y viéndola conmigo sin hacer gran cosa al respecto.

Algunas noches me resulta difícil, sin embargo, no saber qué está pasando por esa hermosa cabeza tuya a medida que las semanas pasan y tú te sientas a mi lado en silencio después de pedirme que lea para ti. Cuando te pregunto en qué estás pensando, sacudes la cabeza y me besas, diciéndome que no es nada, y le ruego a Dios que no estés dudando de esto porque a este punto estoy a un beso de distancia de decirte que te amo.

0-0-0-0-0

—Siento que no te he visto en semanas —se queja Rose cuando compartimos un bote de helado y vemos repeticiones de Friends en nuestras pijamas un domingo por la noche, un mes completo después de dormir en tu casa por primera vez.

»Realmente tiene que ser serio si estás allá casi todas las noches —dice, la televisión proyectando una suave luz sobre nuestros rostros, y me sonrojo ante su tono de insinuación.

—En realidad no es así… bueno, más o menos sí, pero supongo que es mucho más que es eso si eso tiene sentido —digo, pensando sobre las noches tardías y las madrugadas pasadas en tu casa a medida que continuamos explorándonos uno al otro.

—Es diferente, ¿cierto? ¿Con él? —pregunta, y sé que lo entiende porque Emmett ha estado proponiéndoselo todos los días desde que se conocieron y a ella se le está haciendo más difícil rechazarlo.

—Siento como si fuera más fácil respirar con él, Rose, pero a veces me preocupo de que todo sea solo un magnífico sueño del que me despertaré. Quiero actuar como si no me molestara que él no le ha dicho nada a su familia sobre nosotros, pero me importa. Puedo sentir que él se está conteniendo, y me preocupa que nuestra diferencia de edad realmente le moleste, pero él no ha dicho nada —confieso, apuñalando el helado con la cuchara con innecesaria agresividad.

—Lo entiendo, Emmett es todo lo que he imaginado desde que tenía siete años, y él está a favor de casarnos y embarazarme, pero en cuanto menciono el vivir juntos, está a mitad del pasillo huyendo de mí —gruñe y yo asiento, llenándome la boca con más helado. Rose hace una mueca antes de servirnos una copa de vino.

—¡Un brindis por nuestros Cullen, que son hermosos pero increíblemente despistados! —dice Rose, chocando su copa contra la mía.

—Salud —digo, bebiéndome el vino y rezando para que me dejes entrar antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

* * *

 **Gracias por sus alertas, favoritos y rr: Marie Sellory, mara, Yani de mi vida, carolaaproboste v, yoxiale26, RedanaCrisp, bellaliz, kaja0507, niyus1205, Wawis Cullen, Duende Cullen, patymdn, Tata XOXO, catabeauvoir, Daniela, marida de mi alma, soledadcullen, jupy, somas, Shikara65, Meemii Cullen, Anastacia T Crawford, Yoliki, Rosy Canul, Roxy Sanchez, freedom2604, cavendano13, bbluelilas, tulgarita y los anónimos.**

 **Nos leemos en la siguiente actualización.**


	12. Once

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a SM, la historia es de Violet Bliss; yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

* * *

El miedo de romper nuestra burbuja de felicidad embarga mi necesidad de saber por qué solo me dejas tener una parte de ti, y me convenzo de no preguntarte, conformándome con el hecho de que prefiero tener una parte de ti a no tenerte en absoluto.

Los siguientes días pasan en una neblina de noches llenas de pasión y días llenos de batir las inseguridades que me comen lentamente, y rezo para que le hagas saber a tu familia sobre mí pronto, no queriendo desperdiciar más tiempo sin ser parte de la vida de Alice de nuevo.

—¿Qué te tiene pensando tan concentrada? —me preguntas un jueves por la mañana, un raro caso en que me despierto antes que tú. La noche anterior la pasamos en la cama, yo leyendo y tú escribiendo en un cuaderno de notas desgastado en el que escribes al menos una vez al día, tus lentes de pasta negra colocados sobre tu nariz y volviéndome absolutamente loca, y más tarde, cuando te estoy montando con tus manos en mis caderas y las mías en tu pecho, conservas los lentes.

—En ti —te digo honestamente, sonriendo un poco—. Siempre estoy pensando en ti.

Siento tu sonrisa contra mi cuello al tiempo que tus brazos se enroscan tan fuerte a mi alrededor que puedo escuchar tu corazón latiendo rítmicamente a lo largo de mi columna vertebral. También puedo sentir tu erección contra la parte baja de mi espalda y cierro los ojos y sonrío ampliamente porque, en la intimidad de la luz de la mañana cuando nuestros cuerpos están entrelazados con dicha, casi puedo creer que puedo ver más que lujuria en tus ojos.

—Esa es mi chica —dices, tu voz ronca y baja antes de rodar tus caderas contra mi espalda.

Y más tarde, cuando estás dentro de mí, embistiendo con salvaje abandono mientras me aprieto a tu alrededor, escucho la silenciosa palabra que sale de tu boca una y otra vez mientras te vienes.

 _—Mía._

0-0-0-0-0

La duda que he estado sintiendo esta mañana ha sido manejable en el transcurso del día, y me encuentro con un ceño fruncido en el rostro mientras empujo un carrito de compras en el supermercado local, recogiendo suministros tanto para mi apartamento como para tu casa, y tomo el teléfono para llamarte.

—Este es Cullen —saludas, contestando la llamada, y sonrío porque nunca te desvías de tu saludo estándar, escogiendo no leer el identificador de llamadas antes de contestar.

—Hola, soy yo —te digo, y te escucho removerte, alejándote de tus compañeros de trabajo mientras me hablas.

—¿Qué pasa, hermosa? —preguntas en voz baja, no queriendo ser escuchado por tus vulgares y entusiastas amigos.

—Estoy en el supermercado y quería saber, ¿qué te gustaría para cenar? Tengo antojo de mejicana pero sé que prefieres italiana. —Después de pasar más de un mes alternando entre las casas y apenas pasando una noche separados, me estoy acostumbrando a nuestra falta de una rutina-rutina.

—Uh, en realidad no voy a estar en casa esta noche. Es el cumpleaños de Jasper por lo que iré a casa de mis padres, tendrán una barbacoa para celebrar. —Noto de inmediato el uso del singular y me quedo en silencio durante unos segundos.

Siento mi corazón hundirse cuando me doy cuenta que no me vas a pedir que te acompañe, que todavía me estás manteniendo como tu secreto, y siento comenzar a desmoronarme ante la comprensión de que a pesar de haber esperado por tanto tiempo, nunca voy a tener todo de ti.

—Está bien —replico al fin, no confiando en mí para decir algo más.

—Tengo que regresar a trabajar pero ¿te veré mañana? —preguntas, y asiento antes de recordar que no puedes verme.

—Sí, claro, te veré mañana —digo, colgando el teléfono y saliendo de la tienda, mi carrito abandonado en la sección de frutas mientras lucho para mantener las lágrimas a raya con la esperanza de llegar a la privacidad de mi coche antes de dejarlas caer.

Conduzco a mi apartamento ahogándome en llanto e inseguridad mientras tropiezo por las escaleras y hasta el santuario de lo conocido.

0-0-0-0-0

—¿Qué demonios te ha pasado? —demanda Rose cuando viene a casa del trabajo, recogiéndose el cabello en una coleta y dejándose caer en el sofá junto a mí, oliendo débilmente como al hospital donde trabaja como enfermera en la unidad pediátrica.

—Edward Cullen sucedió —contesto, mirando hacia abajo miserablemente a la pila de pañuelos de papel usados en la mesa de café.

—¿Qué hizo? Nunca te he visto llorar así.

—Pensé que estaba siendo estúpida sobre él no diciéndole nada de nosotros a su familia, pensé que al menos le habría dicho a Alice a estas alturas, y esta noche los va a ver a todos para el cumpleaños de Jasper y no me invitó, y duele demasiado, Rose, porque sabe lo mucho que amo a su familia —le confieso, mi voz gruesa y mis ojos hinchados, pero la veo hacer una mueca de dolor y mi ceño se profundiza—. ¿Qué pasa?

Ella frunce el ceño, luciendo insegura antes de abrir la boca.

—Emmett me invitó al cumpleaños de Jasper, trabaja con él y Edward, yo ni siquiera sabía que era en la casa de los padres de Edward hasta hoy.

Me acerco y tomo su mano, apretándola y sonriéndole débilmente.

—Estoy feliz por ti, Rose, el hecho de que Emmett te está llevando a conocer a todos es enorme, y estoy encantada por ti, así que no te atrevas a hacer una rabieta por esto.

—Si te sirve de algo, Bella, desearía que se dé cuenta de lo que te está haciendo antes que sea demasiado tarde, porque a pesar de todo esto, nunca te he visto más feliz de lo que eres con él.

0-0-0-0-0

Horas más tarde, después de comer toda una pizza de queso y encender todas las velas perfumadas que tengo como una manera de encontrar un poco de relajación, me encuentro sosteniendo mi desgastada copia de _Diario de una Pasión_ , tratando de perderme en el amor inquebrantable por el otro de Noah y Allie pero fallando miserablemente. Rosalie me llamó hace una hora para avisarme que se quedará con Emmett esta noche, pero sobre todo para comprobarme, y la amo por ser tan maravillosa.

Es casi medianoche cuando mi teléfono suena y sé que eres tú incluso antes de ver el identificador de llamadas, y pienso durante un segundo en no contestar antes de hacerlo.

—Hola —digo, mi garganta reseca de tanto llorar, y me hace sonar cansada.

—Hola, soy yo —saludas, y quiero discutirte que lo sé porque reviso el identificador de llamadas a diferencia de algunas personas, pero no lo hago porque la tristeza que he sentido por las últimas ocho horas ha dado paso a la ira, y estoy enojada contigo por primera vez en mi vida—. ¿Quieres venir?

—Es casi medianoche y estoy a punto de ir a dormir —espeto, la irritación que siento se filtra en mi tono de voz.

—Puedes dormir aquí —sugieres en voz baja, e inmediatamente me siento culpable por ser cortante contigo.

—Ya estoy en la cama, estoy cansada y es demasiado tarde —suspiro.

—¿Demasiado tarde? —repites, y una lágrima cae por mi mejilla porque siento que esto es el comienzo del fin, y sé que no voy a estar bien si es el final.

No digo nada y puedo sentirte jalando de tu cabello con los dedos, y otra lágrima cae.

—Está bien. Buenas noches, Bella.

—Buenas noches —respondo antes de colgar el teléfono y otra ronda de sollozos viene más fuerte que antes.

No duermo en toda la noche, la ausencia de tu cuerpo dejando el mío más frío de lo que he sentido desde que mi padre murió.

* * *

 **Gracias por sus alertas, favoritos y rr: jupy, Daniela marida de mi vida, Lunita Black27, bbluelilas, Shikara65, patymdn, tulgarita, mi querida Yani, Wawis Cullen, Tata XOXO, catabeauvoir, somas, freedom2604, kaja0507, Yoliki, cavendano13, soledadcullen, niyus1205, Marie Sellory, Roxy Sanchez y los anónimos.**

 **Nos leemos en la siguiente actualización.**


	13. Doce

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a SM, la historia es de Violet Bliss; yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

 **Grupo en Facebook:** _ **la traductora malvada.**_

* * *

A mitad de la noche abandono la cama por el sofá, odiando la manera en que tu aroma permanece en mis sábanas y almohadas, y la forma en que mi mente se rehúsa a dejarme descansar. Me ducho a las cinco de la mañana, me visto con el camisón rosa brillante con piñas impresas que compré en un capricho pero nunca he usado antes, esperando que su alegría se me contagie.

No lo hace.

Rose me llama en la mañana para informarme que ella y Emmett se irán por el fin de semana y a pesar de mi felicidad por ella, no estoy interesada en tener que pasar el fin de semana sola en mi estado de adormecimiento.

Mi teléfono suena periódicamente durante las horas entre el amanecer y el mediodía y una mirada al identificador de llamadas me detiene de contestar. Estoy demasiado enojada para hablar contigo y me siento humillada por el hecho de que me convencí que estábamos en una verdadera relación, que soy lo suficientemente buena para ser parte de tu familia.

A medida que el sol alcanza su punto máximo en el cielo, cierro las cortinas para bloquearlo, odiando la forma en que se refleja en la televisión mientras veo la cuarta temporada de Grey's Anatomy.

No me doy cuenta que me he quedado dormida hasta que un par de brazos fuertes me levantan del sofá y me sacan de mi sueño.

—Bella —dices y me tenso ante el sonido.

—¡¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?! —demando, la rabia que sentí anoche vuelve multiplicada por diez mientras lucho contra tu agarre.

—Mira, sé que estás enojada y molesta y tienes todo el derecho de estarlo, la jodí ayer, pero de ninguna manera voy a permitir que te alejes de esto sin escucharme primero —explicas, dejándome caer en la cama y agarrando una bolsa grande de mi armario antes de extraer ropa y ropa interior de mis gavetas y meterlas ahí.

—¿Por qué no podemos simplemente hablar aquí entonces? —murmuro con irritación en mi tono a pesar del hecho de que estoy poniéndome mis Converse y agarrando mi teléfono y bolsa.

—Porque no es aquí donde tú y yo hablamos —explicas simplemente, tomando mi mano y jalándome fuera de mi apartamento, apenas dándome tiempo para cerrar.

No es hasta que estamos en el coche, conduciendo hacia tu casa, que noto los círculos oscuros bajo tus ojos que combinan con los míos y mi corazón se contrae ante el pensamiento de ti sin dormir, tendido en una cama con sábanas que huelen a mí, y siento una ráfaga de satisfacción.

—¿Por qué no estás en el trabajo? —pregunto, dándome cuenta que son apenas las dos de la tarde.

—No era de ayuda para nadie hoy, de acuerdo con Jasper, por lo que me envió a casa —cuentas, llegando a tu camino de entrada.

Dejas mis cosas en la entrada y te giras para verme.

—Ninguno de los dos durmió anoche y sé que tengo un montón de mierda que explicar, pero preferiría hacerlo después de dormir un poco.

—Está bien —acuerdo simplemente, tomando tu mano y siguiéndote al piso de arriba a la cama en la que pensé que no volvería a dormir.

Nos desvestimos en silencio y tú cierras las cortinas antes de meterte en la cama y acercarme a tu pecho, donde encajo tan perfectamente, y una vez más estoy enojada contigo por casi arruinar esto.

—¿Bella? —preguntas, tu voz cargada de sueño y tus brazos apretándose a mi alrededor.

—¿Sí?

—No quiero perderte —susurras tan bajo que apenas puedo oírlo, y derramo una lágrima porque es ese pensamiento el que me mantuvo despierta por casi dos días.

—No quiero que me pierdas, pero quiero más que solo una parte de ti, Edward —susurro antes de dormirme en tus brazos, sintiendo paz por primera vez desde ayer.

0-0-0-0-0

Ambos somos sacados de nuestro sueño por el sonido de las voces de Esme y Alice Cullen llamando tu nombre desde la planta baja, y los dos nos sentamos rápidamente.

Te volteas a verme y la mirada de pánico y miedo en tu rostro hace que mis ojos se agranden mientras tomas mis manos y me miras.

—Tengo miedo, Bella, y es por eso que no te invité. Nunca me he sentido por nadie más como me siento hacia ti y no quiero que mis padres me odien por esto; estoy aterrado de que me rechacen por querer estar contigo, de que no nos acepten. —Tus ojos están vidriosos y con esas pocas frases entiendo por qué te has estado conteniendo; por el temor de tu familia rechazándote por nuestra diferencia de edad, y todo comienza a tener sentido, la parte de ti que has estado reteniendo son ellos y la confianza de que podemos estar juntos.

Sostengo tu cara entre mis manos y miro a tus brillantes esmeraldas.

—Lo entiendo, Edward, lo hago y lo siento. Me quedo aquí, ve a hablar con ellas. Probablemente están preocupadas de que estés enfermo porque Jasper te envió a casa. Me quedaré aquí.

Me miras con mucho pesar en tus ojos mientras te alejas de mí y te vistes, antes de salir de la habitación y cerrar la puerta tras de ti.

Escucho algunas palabras a medida que el sonido de la voz de tu madre viaja hacia arriba mientras me pongo mi camisón de nuevo y salgo de la cama, sabiendo que no soy el tipo de chica que te hará elegir entre tu familia o yo, entiendo que me estoy permitiendo creer que tenemos algún tipo de futuro juntos y sé que tengo que parar.

—¿Estás bien, cariño? —escucho a Esme preguntar cuando abro la puerta del dormitorio en silencio, escuchando a escondidas sin vergüenza—. No es común en ti irte a casa del trabajo, enfermo o no.

—No estoy enfermo, mamá —dices, y puedo imaginarte pellizcándote el puente de la nariz en agitación.

—¡Edward Cullen! ¡¿Es un bolso de mujer el que veo por la puerta?! —chilla Alice con emoción, y la extraño más en este momento de lo que lo he hecho en los últimos siete años.

—¡Alice! —escucho a tu madre sisear, tratando de contener a su hija en vano.

—¿Ella está aquí? ¿Mi tenso hermano _en realidad_ tiene a una mujer en su sagrada casa? —Puedo escuchar a Alice frotándose las manos ante la vergüenza de su hermano.

—Sí, Alice, y apreciaría que mantengas la voz baja —le espetas a tu hermana, y frunzo el ceño porque es la primera vez que te he escuchado hacerlo, aún cuando éramos unas molestas adolescentes eras más paciente que Carlisle y Esme.

—¡Edward! —te regaña Esme con conmoción en la voz.

—Es ella, ¿no es así? Nunca me has gritado así antes, ni siquiera cuando era una niña, por lo que asumo que es ella, la elusiva _ella_ —dice Alice, su voz curiosa pero obviamente feliz por su hermano.

—Sí, Alice, es ella —acuerdas, y mi cuerpo entero se hunde con alivio contra la puerta, la sonrisa más ancha en mi cara y un pequeño _gracias Dios_ escapando de mi boca.

—¿Es Bella, está aquí? —pregunta Esme tentativamente, y el sonido de tu sorpresa y la de Alice cubre el sonido de la mía.

— _Mamá_ —exclamas, y contengo el aliento, rogando para que tomes la decisión que me mantenga en tu vida. Suspiras fuertemente y te oigo decir en voz baja—: Es Bella.

Estoy en demasiado shock para escuchar los pasos que vienen por las escaleras rápidamente pero gritas el nombre de tu hermana y de repente soy incapaz de mover los pies, el latido de mi corazón resonando en mis oídos cuando Alice entra en tu dormitorio y me ve de pie con la espalda contra la pared a la par de la puerta.

— _Bella._ —Su voz es de incredulidad, casi como si no creyera que soy real y no puedo pensar o moverme porque no la he visto en siete años y estoy aterrada de que me rechace.

—Alice. —Mi voz es tan suave que apenas se puede oír, los ojos se me llenan de lágrimas y entonces nos estamos abrazando y llorando y diciendo cosas en nuestras llorosas voces, y finalmente tengo a mi hermana de vuelta.

* * *

 **Lloré un poquito con este final, fue tan perfecto :)**

 **Muchas gracias por la respuesta que tuvieron en el capi anterior, no saben cuánto me alegran sus comentarios.**

 **Yabeja ;) Mon Carter, patymdn, rosy canul, catabeauvoir, Chibik-Lady, Danielina de mi vida, torposoplo12, soledadcullen, Adriu, jupy, Marie Sellory, Shikara65, Wawis Cullen, Yoliki, Roxy Sanchez, kaja0507, carolaaproboste v, freedom2604, Tata XOXO, Redana Crisp, somas, cavendano13, Anastacia T Crawford, bellaliz, EmmaBe, niyus1205, tulgarita, Anna, bbluelilas y los anónimos.**

 **Nos leemos en la siguiente actualización.**


	14. Trece

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a SM, la historia es de Violet Bliss; yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

 **Grupo en Facebook:** _ **la traductora malvada.**_

* * *

Alice no se va esa noche. Después de pasar el resto del día poniéndonos al corriente con ella y Esme —que increíblemente no se sorprende de que tú y yo estemos juntos y que me susurra al oído que no sea más una extraña y que cuide de su hijo mientras me abraza de despedida—, llama a Jasper para decirle que se quedará para pasar la noche y hago una cama improvisada frente al fuego, donde hablamos hasta bien entrada la noche y es increíble lo fácil que es para nosotras retomar nuestra amistad.

—Así que Jasper, ¿eh? —pregunto con un guiño y resplandece, la sonrisa iluminando toda su cara, y me cuenta sobre cómo se conocieron mientras tú y él comenzaron su negocio y cómo Carlisle despotricó porque él es cinco años mayor que ella, y entonces la última pieza del rompecabezas encaja en su lugar y entiendo tu miedo más claro que nunca. Al parecer Carlisle se relajó desde que se fugaron, comprendiendo que Jasper no estaba aprovechándose de ella y sonrío con ella cuando recuerda al imitador de Elvis que ofició la ceremonia de su boda.

—Así que Edward, ¿eh? —pregunta con malicia, y no puedo resistir la sonrisa que se ha plantado en mi cara desde que dejamos de llorar.

—Edward —respondo simplemente, no mordiendo el anzuelo.

—¿Cómo pasó eso? —pregunta, y le cuento sobre Rosalie saliendo con Emmett y el bar—. ¡¿Lo invitaste a tu dormitorio?! —sisea antes de carcajearse como la pequeña bruja que es, y gimo.

—¡No tuve sexo con él, Alice! —replico, agregando—: Esperé todo un día y medio.

Ambas reímos y rodamos por el piso, carcajeándonos como adolescentes hasta que arrastras los pies hasta la planta baja, ojos verdes llenos de sueño, y tu cabello aplastado por estar recostado en tu almohada, con una mirada fulminante en tu cara.

—Hola tú —digo, sonriéndote, y la ligera mirada de irritación que tienes por nosotras interrumpiendo tu sueño se va y da paso a la sonrisa más hermosa. No respondes pero dejas la habitación por unos momentos para volver con tu almohada y el edredón de nuestra cama.

—Si no puedes vencerlos, úneteles —comentas, uniéndote a nosotras en la alfombra.

Te quedas despierto con nosotras, riendo conmigo y de mí, y discutiendo con Alice antes que ella se quede dormida junto a mí, y estoy más ligera en este momento de lo que he estado en años.

Me acurruco más cerca de ti y yacemos en silencio durante unos minutos, los sonidos de la respiración de Alice como una canción de cuna mientras asimilo todo lo que ha ocurrido hoy.

—Me contó sobre Carlisle, con ella y Jasper, y lo entiendo —susurro, girándome hacia ti.

—Estuvieron juntos durante más de un año antes de casarse, y él nunca lo dejó pasar, fue implacable haciéndoles saber cómo se sentía sobre ellos, y su diferencia de edad es menor que la nuestra. No quería tener que elegir entre tener a mi padre en mi vida o tenerte a ti —respondes—. Lamento hacer que dudaras de mí, era la última cosa que quería.

—No te haría elegir —digo en voz baja, viéndote a la cara, tus ojos verdes viendo fijamente a los míos y me sonríes antes de pasar el pulgar sobre mi labio inferior, y ese es el momento exacto que me permito enamorarme de ti.

—Sé que no lo harías, nena —susurras antes de besarme suavemente.

0-0-0-0-0

Como era de esperar, Carlisle llama al día siguiente y Alice y yo revoloteamos por la puerta, escuchando a escondidas sin vergüenza, pero solo somos capaces de escuchar lo que estás diciendo.

—Sí, papá, Bella Swan.

»Un mes.

»No había hablado con ella en siete años hasta que la vi el mes pasado, papá. —Tu tono es más oscuro de lo que nunca lo he escuchado, y me siento culpable por espiar una conversación privada pero racionalizo que esto ya no es solo sobre ti, y cuando te das la vuelta para vernos a Alice y a mí de pie ahí, me das una sonrisa exasperada, rodando los ojos para ocultar tu malestar, pero lo sé.

»Está bien, nos vemos esta noche entonces —terminas la conversación, y mi mandíbula está en el piso. Quiero ver a los Cullen de nuevo, pero hubiera preferido unas pocas horas de advertencia—. Cena familiar en la casa de mamá y papá esta noche —nos dices a Alice y a mí, y ambos se ríen de mi expresión aterrada.

Me abrazas con fuerza y mi cuerpo se relaja una fracción mientras inhalo el aroma de tu loción de afeitar.

—Ni siquiera te preocupes, Bella, no serás tú quien reciba el interrogatorio, seré yo —comentas tratando de calmarme, y me hago hacia atrás y frunzo el ceño, colocando una mano en tu mejilla, y sonríes y me besas la palma, tu mirada cariñosa cuando me miras, y me digo que debo recordar esa mirada.

—Edward, eso es exactamente lo que me preocupa.

* * *

 **Vamos a ver cómo sale todo en esa cena, pero ahora ya comprendemos un poco más a Edward.**

 **Muchas gracias por sus alertas, favoritos y rr: Yabeja, Redana Crisp, yoxiale26, kaja0507, Anastacia T Crawford, jupu, Meemii Cullen, torposoplo12, shikara65, Wawis Cullen, bbluelilas, tulgarita, yoliki, freedom2604, EmmaBe, Roxy Sanchez, somas, carolaaproboste v, Tata XOXO, patymdn, soledadcullen, Adriu, bellaliz, cavendano13, niyus1205 y los anónimos.**

 **Nos leemos en la siguiente actualización.**


	15. Catorce

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a SM, la historia es de Violet Bliss; yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

 **Grupo en Facebook:** _ **la traductora malvada.**_

* * *

A pesar de tu insistencia y la de Alice de que no es necesario, paso las siguientes tres horas en la cocina horneando un pastel de manzana para tu padre con la esperanza de que su postre favorito lo distraiga lo suficiente para que te deje en paz.

—Estás enloqueciendo.

Me giro para espiarte reclinado contra la pared del arco de la cocina después de llevar a tu hermana a casa. Empujo un pelo suelto de mi vista y te sonrío, sabiendo que tienes razón pero no queriendo admitir mi debilidad.

—Soy la definición de calma —replico, guiñándote antes de volver a los platos que estoy fregando con furia, el pastel enfriándose en la encimera y llenando la cocina con el aroma de manzana y canela.

Te escucho acercarte antes que tus brazos se enrosquen a mi alrededor y me derrito en ti, retirando mis manos de los guantes de hule y entrelazando mis dedos con los tuyos.

—Gracias por lo de anoche, y lo de hoy —digo mientras me besas un lado del cuello de una forma muy distractora.

—Lamento que no sucediera antes, verte con Alice de nuevo me hizo darme cuenta cuán idiota estaba siendo.

—Está bien —respondo, apretando tus dedos y te alejas un poco para darme la vuelta y vernos de frente.

—Mantenerte alejada de Alice fue la cosa más egoísta que he hecho, Bella. Ni siquiera Jasper la hace reír como tú. No puedo creer que estaba evitando que eso sucediera. —La tristeza en tu rostro me hace fruncir el ceño, y te inclinas y me besas la nariz.

—Nunca te habría hecho elegir entre tu familia o yo —susurro, acunando tu rostro, el rastrojo en tu barbilla se roza contra mis manos y no puedo evitar imaginarlo en otros lugares.

—Porque tú habrías elegido por mí. ¿Tienes _alguna_ idea de lo perfecta que eres, Bella? —Tus ojos son dos oscuras esmeraldas ahora y tu expresión atrae mi atención al prominente bulto en tus pantalones.

—¿Quieres enseñarme? —pregunto pícaramente, girando mi atención a la isla de la cocina.

—Eres _tan_ jodidamente perfecta.

0-0-0-0-0

—¡Deja de reír, estoy enojada contigo en este momento! —chillo mientras le aplico corrector abundantemente al chupón púrpura que me dejaste en el cuello.

Estamos lado a lado en el baño, aprovechando los lavamanos de él y ella, mientras oculto la marca que me dejaste en el cuello y los círculos bajo los ojos por la falta de sueño las últimas noches, y te afeitas el rastrojo que me ha dejado marcas rojas por todo el vientre y la parte interna de los muslos.

—Nena, no podrías estar enojada conmigo aunque lo intentaras. —El guiño que le sigue a tus palabras me excita y enoja aún más, y te ríes y yo resoplo mientras me cepillo el cabello, tratando desesperadamente de mantener la sonrisa alejada de mi cara.

0-0-0-0-0

—Te ves hermosa —me dices mientras jugueteo con el dobladillo del vestido floreado que metiste en mi bolsa ayer.

—¿Lucir hermosa nos dará la aprobación de tu padre? —pregunto, jugando con la radio a pesar de saber que estamos a menos de una cuadra de la casa de tus padres.

—¿Bella?

—¿Sí?

—Todo va a estar bien, lo prometo. —Me sonríes y te creo.

0-0-0-0-0

Tu madre nos saluda con entusiasmo en la puerta principal y me presenta a Jasper, quien me abraza como un viejo amigo y sé de inmediato que es perfecto para Alice.

—Bella Swan —me saluda tu padre en el comedor mientras pone la mesa con Alice, que me da un guiño cuando entro.

—Hola, Carlisle —digo con una sonrisa mientras me abraza, con olor a Old Spice y mi niñez.

—Me enteré sobre tu padre, y lo siento —dice, alejándose para mirarme y sonrío débilmente, odiando tener que buscar una respuesta apropiada.

—Bella te hizo un pastel, papá —comentas para disminuir la incomodidad y te sonrío con agradecimiento.

—¿Manzana? —pregunta Carlisle, alzando una ceja y sonriendo brillantemente mientras asiento en respuesta, y creo que tal vez esto no será tan malo como pensé.

0-0-0-0-0

—Entonces, ¿cómo se reencontraron ustedes dos? —pregunta tu padre a mitad de la cena de pollo asado de Esme. Ambos vemos al otro y me asientes para que yo hable.

—Mi compañera de apartamento, Rosalie, está saliendo con su sobrino Emmett, y nos encontramos con Edward cuando habíamos salido hace como un mes, y hemos estado viéndonos desde entonces. —Es la versión más sencilla de cómo nos encontramos, y no hay manera de que comparta los detalles de las noches que siguieron.

Me pregunto si así es como se sintió para Tanya la primera vez que vino para conocer a tus padres, si Esme la quería y si Carlisle la aprobó. Me pregunto si Jasper la abrazó o Alice ansiaba tener una nueva hermana, y eso me pone aún más ansiosa.

—Ah —contesta Carlisle simplemente y me retuerzo en mi asiento, completamente incómoda bajo el escrutinio de tu padre por primera vez en mi vida.

—¡Bella es una maravillosa cocinera, mamá! —cuenta Alice, desviando la atención del incómodo silencio que se ha comenzado a asentar.

—¿En serio? Siempre me he preguntado qué terminarías haciendo, estabas tan indecisa sobre eso cuando eras pequeña —dice Esme, sonriendo ampliamente y mi corazón se contrae con pesar porque nunca me mantuve en contacto con la mujer que ha sido lo más parecido a una madre que he tenido.

—Oficialmente soy una chef de repostería, pero también hago dulces y caramelos. Los distribuyo a restaurantes y cafeterías en la ciudad, pero en otro mes o algo así estaré buscando un espacio para una tienda así tendré más espacio para trabajar y podré contratar ayuda, mi clientela es lo suficientemente grande para eso ahora —informo, y me aprietas la mano, sonriéndome con orgullo y estoy tan increíblemente enamorada de ti que me preocupo que esté escrito en mi frente.

—Estoy tan orgullosa de ti, cariño —dice tu madre, y el intenso orgullo que siento en este momento se corta inmediatamente por el ceño fruncido que veo en la cara de tu padre mientras ve nuestras manos entrelazadas.

Carlisle pasa el resto de la noche en silencio, solo habla cuando le preguntan algo y evita las miradas de su hijo y esposa cuando las lanzan preocupadas en su dirección.

El único consuelo que tengo es Esme.

—Él recapacitará —susurra en mi oído mientras me abraza de despedida, y solo puedo esperar que su aceptación se le pegue a su marido antes que cree una brecha entre él y su hijo.

* * *

 **No les fue tan mal como algunas se esperaban :p y esperemos que no tarde mucho Carlisle en aceptarlos.**

 **Muchas gracias por las alertas, favoritos y rr: Yanina, Roxy Sanchez, rosy canul, Yoliki, Shikara65, patymdn, Wawis Cullen, Danielina de mi corazón, Mon Carter, Adriu, kaja0507, bellaliz, freedom2604, Marie Sellory, Redana Crisp, somas, Toto XOXO, soledadcullen, Anastacia T Crawford, jupy, cavendano13, tulgarita y los anónimos.**

 **Nos leemos en la siguiente actualización.**


	16. Quince

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a SM, la historia es de Violet Bliss; yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

 **Grupo en Facebook:** _ **la traductora malvada.**_

* * *

Después de la cena en casa de tus padres, dejamos ir toda la ansiedad y caemos perfectamente en nuestra rutina con el otro, continuando las noches tardías y las madrugadas, pero sin la preocupación del rechazo. Alice y yo retomamos nuestra amistad con tanta facilidad que a veces pienso que estoy en un sueño.

Un _realmente_ fantástico sueño.

Nuestra rutina cambia con la introducción de nuestra relación a nuestra vida social, y los viernes en la noche se convierten en unas de bebidas y juegos de mesa en tu casa, donde Alice, Jasper, Rose y Emmett extienden nuestro grupo de dos a seis y la dicha que siento es interminable cuando todos nos convertimos en un grupo cercano de amigos.

Tu madre, recientemente retirada de su trabajo como trabajadora social, pasa días en tu cocina conmigo y horneamos y horneamos y horneamos hasta que la casa entera huele como una fábrica de chocolate y te quejas sobre engordar y te digo que me seguirás gustando de todos modos. Sonríes cuando vuelves a casa para vernos a las dos aquí, tus ojos arrugándose en las esquinas y tu sonrisa un poco torcida, y se me hace más difícil cada día no dejar escapar que estoy locamente enamorada de ti. Esme lo ve, sin embargo, en la forma en que mis ojos se quedan fijos y la forma en que sonrío, y me abraza en silencio y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, tengo una familia.

0-0-0-0-0

—Detente.

—Bella —dices, arrastrando mi nombre lentamente y es tan malditamente tentador, pero literalmente me faltan tres páginas en el capítulo del libro que estoy leyendo.

—Cinco minutos —respondo, pero es difícil y mi resistencia no durará porque estás usando solamente un bóxer blanco Calvin Klein y los lentes que sabes que me vuelven absolutamente loca.

Al parecer no estás de acuerdo con mi pedido porque me arrebatas el libro de las manos, poniéndote de pie al lado de la cama antes de que tenga la oportunidad de arrancarlo de tus ladronas manos.

—¡Dame eso!

—La feroz embestida de sus caderas, el grueso pene llegando profundo… ¡Isabella Swan! ¡Estás leyendo _porno_! —Tu voz está llena de conmoción mientras lees un poco más antes de lanzar el libro al suelo y verme con los ojos oscurecidos—. Quería hacer el amor contigo y eliges eso sobre mí. —Tus palabras son lentas y suaves, pero la mirada en tus ojos enciende una llama dentro de mí y de repente estoy ardiendo por ti.

No te mueves del lugar donde estás parado y de repente me siento audaz porque me estoy quitando mi camisón, estirándome a lo largo de la cama sin romper contacto visual contigo.

—¿Quieres saber lo que pensé la primera vez que leí un libro como ese? —pregunto, pasándome los dedos a lo largo de mi estómago desnudo y sonrojándome mientras tus ojos siguen mis manos, tu cuerpo permanece rígido y erguido mientras me miras tocarme.

—¿En qué pensabas? —Tu voz es ronca y casi puedo sentir el calor de ella sobre mi piel mientras me pellizco los rígidos pezones, cerrando los ojos y gimiendo en voz baja por el placer que me aporta.

—Pensé que estaba siendo sucia, leyendo algo así cuando solo tenía dieciséis años, pero cuanto más leía, más excitada me sentía hasta que comencé a tocarme. No lo había hecho antes, pero después, después de que me hice correrme, me di cuenta que no había estado pensando en el hombre del libro, había estado pensando en ti.

Estás sobre mí entonces, tu boca dura y húmeda e implacable mientras reclamas dominio sobre mí, y estoy tan excitada que mis bragas están completamente empapadas, y mojándome imposiblemente más mientras tu erección cubierta se encuentra con mi clítoris y ambos gemimos en voz alta.

—Mierda, Bella —susurras cuando retiras nuestra ropa interior y sientes lo mojada que estoy por ti.

Cuando te deslizas dentro de mí, es el cielo y el infierno y todo a la vez y sé que te sientes de la misma manera a pesar del hecho de que nos tenemos el uno al otro al menos dos veces al día. El estado de ánimo cambia cuando estás dentro de mí, la desesperación y el hambre implacable que acabamos de sentir se derrite y cuando te mueves dentro de mí, es duro y lento y la experiencia más íntima de mi vida y es cuando descubro lo que realmente significa hacer el amor.

0-0-0-0-0

—¿Qué haces? Es domingo por la mañana —gruñes cuando la alarma de mi teléfono nos despierta y me restriego los ojos y sonrío por tu expresión de mal humor completamente adorable.

—Tengo que volver al apartamento y lavar, no tengo ropa limpia —te digo, tratando de levantarme de la cama pero luchando mientras envuelves tus brazos alrededor de mí, regresándome a la posición en la que habíamos estado durmiendo hace dos minutos.

—Solo lava tu ropa aquí —dices, tu voz llena de sueño.

—Pero mi ropa está en el apartamento.

—Entonces tráela. Más tarde, después que terminemos de dormir. —Trato de levantarme otra vez pero eres fuerte, incluso a primera hora de la mañana, eres firme.

—Pero tendría que regresarla de todos modos —me quejo.

—Podrías dejarla aquí, sabes, toda. —Estás despierto ahora, rodándome para mirarte a la cara mientras observas el peso de tus palabras asentarse.

—¿Como _mudarme_? —pregunto, pensando en que solo hemos estado juntos por un par de meses y que a pesar del hecho de que tu padre se ha hecho a la idea de nosotros como pareja en Acción de Gracias, ni siquiera sabía que habías estado pensando en esto en absoluto. Supongo que en realidad no he dormido en mi apartamento en semanas y que mis pertenencias están por toda tu casa, desde el cepillo de dientes en el baño hasta las pilas de libros que están dispersas por la casa, y el hecho de que quieras compartir esta casa _conmigo_ me calienta hasta la médula.

—Como _mudarte_ —repites, y hay vulnerabilidad en tu cara y quiero besarla hasta que se vaya, así que lo hago, sin importar el aliento mañanero—. ¿Eso es un sí? —preguntas sonriendo torcidamente mientras me alejo.

—Definitivamente un sí.

Y así es como decidimos mudarnos juntos.

* * *

 **Y ya viven juntos! Y Carlisle ya aceptó la relación! Todo marcha viento en popa con este par...**

 **Lo prometido es deuda, y les dije que cada 100 rr les daría capi extra, así que aquí lo tienen y espero que lo disfruten.**

 **Gracias por sus alertas, favoritos y rr: Cely Peralta, Yoliki, Yani de mi vida, freedom2604, jupy, somas, yoxiale26, kaja0507, Tata XOXO, Wawis Cullen, tulgarita, patymdn, Roxy Sanchez, Suiza19, carolaaproboste v, Mon Carter, soledadcullen, EmmaBe, Anastacia T Crawford, Adriu, bellaliz, rosy canul, bbluelilas, cavendano13, niyus1205 y los anónimos.**


	17. Dieciséis

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a SM, la historia es de Violet Bliss; yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

 **Grupo en Facebook: _"_** _ **la traductora malvada".**_

* * *

Mis libros están por todos lados.

En cajas, en los pasillos, apilados en todas las superficies de la casa, y puedo ver que te está volviendo absolutamente loco.

—Puedo ponerlos en una bodega de almacenamiento —ofrezco la tercera vez que tropiezas en la pila que está cerca de la puerta del vestíbulo.

—No, voy a pensar en algo —respondes con una sonrisa de alivio, habría pensado que estarías furioso de que mis cosas estén por todas partes, pero nunca te muestras irritado conmigo, fomentando mi creencia de que eres un producto de mi imaginación.

Después de la noche que dije que sí, hablamos con Rosalie, quien decidió que ella y Emmett se harán cargo del alquiler del apartamento, finalmente él tomó valor, según ella.

Lleva poco más de una semana traer todas mis cosas y la satisfacción de ver nuestra ropa colgando lado a lado en el clóset me hace inmensamente feliz. Me respondes que también te hace feliz, y luego me lo demuestras, una y otra vez.

0-0-0-0-0

Es la semana antes de Navidad y estoy increíblemente estresada, todos los restaurantes y pequeñas tiendas a quienes les proveo están duplicando los pedidos, para los que Esme es la mayor ayuda para cumplir los plazos.

Te haces cargo de cocinar la cena para nosotros dos cuando llegas a casa del trabajo y me doy cuenta que enamorarme de ti no es algo que solo se pase porque nunca termina, me encuentro enamorándome un poco más cada día.

Vienes a casa del trabajo el veintiuno de diciembre y son oficialmente las vacaciones para los dos, tú habiendo terminado la renovación de la casa de alguien y yo entregando el último pastel que quiero volver a ver _nunca_.

—¿Bella? —llamas desde el vestíbulo y camino para verte sosteniendo una pequeña caja de cartón con una sonrisa tímida en tu cara antes de rascarte el rastrojo en tu barbilla.

—¿Sí? —pregunto, intrigada cuando escucho un pequeño sonido saliendo de la caja.

—El dueño de la casa los encontró bajo el porche esta mañana y nadie quería a este pequeño y… —cortas la oración porque prácticamente corro el pequeño espacio entre nosotros para levantar de la caja al gatito más pequeño que he visto.

Veo de inmediato por qué fue el único dejado atrás, el pequeño gatito atigrado, que reconozco por usar Google en exceso, tiene un caso de enanismo y se ve delgado, pero para mí es absolutamente perfecto y cuando te lo digo me respondes que es algo bueno y me muestras que te has ido por la borda comprando suministros para el gato que ha encontrado un hogar en mis brazos, ronroneando entusiasmado mientras me acaricia el cuello.

—Te amo —dices por primera vez, y levanto la mirada para ver que me miras con una reverencia en los ojos que me recuerda a la forma en que mi padre solía mirar a mi madre, y estoy radiante, toda sonrisas y felicidad y te beso hasta que perdemos el sentido, porque he estado a punto de reventar tratando de contenerlo.

—Te amo —te contesto, y pasamos unos momentos solo sonriéndonos como un par de idiotas antes de que nuestro pequeño individuo se ponga inquieto y las sonrisas permanecen firmes mientras creamos un espacio para el gatito que luego llamamos Tyrion.

0-0-0-0-0

Pasamos la Nochebuena en casa de tu familia preparando la comida para mañana y viendo películas navideñas de las que Alice se sabe todas las líneas, para la diversión de todos. Ella se sienta en la barra de desayuno sosteniendo a Tyrion, quien detesta que lo dejemos solo mientras el resto de nosotros corta la comida para el festín de mañana.

—Bella, ¿por favor dime que hiciste pastel de manzana para mañana? —susurra Carlisle mientras Esme despotrica sobre alimentos sin gluten y me río en voz baja antes de sostener dos dedos, y su alivio es cómico mientras me guiña antes de girarse hacia su esposa. Encuentras mi mirada al otro lado de la isla de la cocina y me sonríes, y los dos nos tomamos un momento para apreciar hasta qué punto ha llegado Carlisle aceptándonos a los dos, su hostilidad inicial ha dado paso a la gratitud por tener otra hija.

Más tarde esa noche, con nada más que la luz de las velas para iluminar la habitación y los suaves ronquidos de Tyrion al pie de la cama, yacemos frente al otro, sin decir nada mientras tus dedos trazan patrones sobre mi clavícula y el reloj digital en la mesa de noche da la medianoche.

—Feliz Navidad —susurro, sin querer romper el momento y me sonríes perezosamente y es mi favorita, cuando tus ojos están entornados y solo somos nosotros.

—Te amo —susurras de regreso y te sonrío, rogándole a mis ojos que capturen para siempre este momento exacto en mi memoria.

—No sé ni cómo vivía antes de esto —replico, sosteniendo tu mano sobre mi corazón.

—Eres para mí, Bella, espero que sepas eso —respondes, completamente despierto y serio, y te digo que tú eres para mí también, y comenzamos el día de Navidad amándonos.

0-0-0-0-0

Los Cullen hacen la mañana de Navidad como nadie más, y la pila de regalos parece no tener fin mientras entrego regalo tras regalo y nunca me he sentido más agradecida por cualquier cosa en mi vida. Recibo libros nuevos, ante los cuales ruedas los ojos y me guiñas, y libros de cocina, y un collar de época que sé que una vez perteneció a la mamá de Carlisle, y estoy más feliz que nunca cuando me entregas un sobre con una expresión feliz pero preocupada en tu cara.

Lo abro y una imagen y una carta caen, y estoy mirando una fotografía de una hermosa línea de tiendas, el tipo en el que me gustaría que la mía esté y sonrío con nostalgia antes de abrir la carta, muy confundida por la foto y mi corazón deja de latir mientras leo, mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas antes de apartarlos de la carta para encontrar los tuyos.

—Todo lo que hice fue darle uno de tus pasteles y se ofreció a alquilar el espacio de lo más barato si lo ayudo a arreglarlo de forma gratuita —informas y me estás sonriendo, orgullo escrito en toda tu cara y me limpio una lágrima antes de sonreírte brillantemente.

—¿Puedo abrir mi tienda? —pregunto, mi corazón locamente lleno de amor por ti mientras me doy cuenta que me acabas de entregar mis sueños en un sobre.

—Puedes abrir tu tienda.

* * *

 **Solo avisándoles que estamos llegando al final de Inhala (cuatro capis más y comenzamos con Exhala-Edward POV) y ya el fic lo tengo todo traducido y beteado, pero de First of the Month no he avanzado, ¿les gustaría que mejor termináramos con IE con actus diarias? (O más actus, de ustedes depende).**

 **Muchas gracias por sus alertas, favoritos y rr: Marida de mi alma y mi corazón, Yanina de mi vida, Redana Crisp, kaja0507, Tata XOXO, soledadcullen, Anastacia T Crawford, carolaaproboste v, Wawis Cullen, patymdn, tulgarita, Rosy Canul, cavendano13, niyus1205, bellaliz, freedom2604, somas, Nikky Cullen, Meemii Cullen y los anónimos.**


	18. Diecisiete

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a SM, la historia es de Violet Bliss; yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

 **Grupo en Facebook: _"_** _ **la traductora malvada".**_

* * *

Nuestros días juntos después de Año Nuevo los pasamos renovando la pequeña tienda que conseguiste para mí, tú derribando y levantando nuevas paredes y yo pintando y colocando estantes cuando no estoy ocupada cocinando con tu madre para abastecer.

Las noches son nuestras y solo nuestras. Hay un ritmo más fácil después de nuestros primeros _te amo,_ como si los dos nos hubiéramos estado conteniendo al no decirlo, y aprendo rápidamente que tener todo de ti lo es todo.

Tú lo eres todo.

0-0-0-0-0

—¿Qué piensas sobre esto? —me preguntas una noche a principios de febrero. Estoy inclinada sobre la estufa, revolviendo la salsa marinara, el gato durmiendo a mis pies mientras colocas planos y bocetos sobre la barra de desayuno.

Me alejo de la estufa para ver lo que me estás mostrando, decidida a evitar mirarte a la cara cuando estás usando tus lentes porque normalmente termina con nosotros dos sin pantalones.

Cuando veo el boceto del gran porche trasero con vides enrejadas me enamoro. Es perfecto.

—Es asombroso —te digo con una gran sonrisa en mi cara. Hemos estado hablando sobre eso desde Navidad, pequeñas adiciones y cambios a la casa conforme se te ocurren. La primera vez que hablaste sobre los cambios estaba confundida porque me encanta la casa y sé que a ti también, pero no quería que cambiaras nada a causa mía, y cuando te lo dije me respondiste que solo estabas terminándola, dejándola perfecta.

—Sabía que te gustaría. —Tu sonrisa es contagiosa y me inclino y te beso suavemente, alejándome antes de que nos dejemos llevar, lo cual es demasiado fácil de hacer contigo.

—Ni siquiera pensé que pudiera ser mejor que esto —admito, mirando alrededor de la cocina que he usado casi cada noche desde que me mudé y la casa que es tan perfecta que a menudo tengo dificultades creyendo que vivo aquí, incluso después de todos estos meses.

Te alejas de la barra de desayuno entonces y me abrazas, tu corazón latiendo más fuerte contra mi mejilla mientras me derrito en ti.

—Puede ser mejor, nena, será mejor que lo creas —susurras con voz ronca en mi cuello, tus manos alrededor de las mías mientras lentamente trazas patrones en mi dedo anular.

0-0-0-0-0

—¿Está terminada? Se ve terminada —pregunta Alice mientras Esme y yo descargamos tarros llenos de dulces en las interminables estanterías alrededor de la tienda.

—Hay algunas cosas más que hacer aquí y allá, pero para el inicio de la próxima semana estará abierta —indico con una gran sonrisa. Esme accedió a trabajar tiempo parcial conmigo hasta que pueda contratar, y estoy infinitamente agradecida por su ayuda.

—Se ve tan bien, Bella, mi hermano hizo un gran trabajo —comenta, admirando el mostrador que has tallado para mí, escondiendo una pequeña _E & B_ entre el patrón de vides que me hace amarte un poco más.

—Tu hermano es perfecto —le afirmo mientras levanto otro frasco de sorbetes de limón de la caja.

—Es una cosa Cullen —comenta Esme, lanzándome un guiño y me río y sacudo la cabeza, tratando de no pensar en lo que me dijiste hace una semana. Te quiero, todo de ti, para siempre; y la esperanza y la anticipación me está matando.

El teléfono de Alice suena entonces y ella responde con un alegre saludo antes de pasármelo.

—Edward —dice a modo de explicación.

— _¿Perdiste tu teléfono otra vez?_ —preguntas con una risita baja y me sonrojo, recordando que lo dejé en la encimera en la casa esta mañana.

—No está perdido si sabes dónde está —digo sarcásticamente, obteniendo otra carcajada de tu parte mientras equilibro el teléfono entre mi hombro y cabeza.

— _Es por esto que eres Watson y yo soy Sherlock._ —Ruedo los ojos, conociendo exactamente la sonrisa torcida que tienes en tu estúpida hermosa cara—. _De cualquier manera, estoy a punto de salir. ¿Quieres que lleve pizza?_

—¿Antonio's? —pregunto, sonriendo porque me entiendes sin siquiera preguntar.

— _Por supuesto._

—Te amo —suspiro al teléfono, obteniendo una arcada de Alice que se gana un gesto de cierto dedo de mi parte.

— _Y estoy infinitamente agradecido por eso. Nos vemos en una hora, te amo_ —dices con una sonrisa en tu voz antes de colgar el teléfono.

0-0-0-0-0

Setenta y ocho minutos después frunzo el ceño. Nunca llegas tarde. Nunca.

0-0-0-0-0

A los noventa llamo a tu teléfono, pero no contestas y me preocupo porque siempre contestas.

0-0-0-0-0

A los ciento tres llamo a Jasper, quien dice que te fuiste hace más de dos horas, y el nudo en el estómago se hace más grande. ¿Dónde estás?

0-0-0-0-0

A los ciento diecisiete tu nombre ilumina la pantalla y suelto un suspiro de alivio.

—Estaba preocupada por ti —digo con una sonrisa mientras contesto tu llamada.

— _¿Bella?_ —Frunzo el ceño porque no es tu voz, es la de Carlisle.

—¿Carlisle?

— _Tienes que venir al hospital, Edward tuvo un accidente._

* * *

 ***Corre a esconderse***

 **Gracias infinitas por el apoyo que le están dando a la historia, por sus alertas y favoritos, y sobre todo por tan lindos rr: JoanS2506, Wawis Cullen, Yoliki, Flor, somas, carolaaproboste v, kaja0507, niyus1205, Roxy Sanchez, freedom2604, bbluelilas, Anastacia T Crawford, yoxiale26, Tata XOXO, bellaliz, Rosy Canul, patymdn, tulgarita, sequieneres, cavendano13 y los anónimos.**

 **Sarai.**


	19. Dieciocho

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a SM, la historia es de Violet Bliss; yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

 **Grupo en Facebook: _"_** _ **la traductora malvada".**_

* * *

Hay tubos por todas partes.

Los ecos de la máquina son ensordecedores.

Y tú — _Dios_ — te ves _roto._

Salvaste a una pequeña niña, la empujaste fuera del camino de un carro que no se detuvo a tiempo.

Su madre vino a verte, lloró mientras se disculpaba y lloró con más fuerza cuando tu madre la abrazó.

Yo estoy entumecida.

Han pasado dos semanas hasta el momento y siento como si estuviera a punto de explotar, solo te extraño _tanto_.

Ni siquiera ha pasado un año desde esa noche en el bar, pero no siento que alguna vez pueda estar bien de nuevo, como si hubiese perdido uno de mis sentidos o una extremidad.

Si no fuera por Tyrion, ni siquiera saldría de la habitación del hospital.

Tu papá les mintió a las enfermeras y les dijo que soy tu esposa para que me dejen quedarme.

Desearía que te apresuraras y volvieras a mí para poder serlo.

0-0-0-0-0

—Bella, cariño. —El sonido suave de la voz de Esme me despierta de mi sueño y me siento rápidamente, mirando a la cama donde todavía estás acostado, los moretones, finalmente, decolorándose y las raspaduras sanando en marcas color rosa.

Me limpio los ojos del sueño y miro el reloj en la pared, dormí por cinco horas, el tiempo más largo desde que tu padre me llamó hace semanas.

—¿Ningún cambio? —pregunta, hay dolor en su voz. Al igual que todos, excepto Alice y yo, la esperanza ha comenzado a desaparecer de su voz y ojos.

—La enfermera dijo que está respirando mejor —le cuento, sonriendo ante el pequeño cambio. Al fin sacaron el tubo de respiración y me dijo que cualquier progreso en esta etapa es un buen progreso.

Esme me sonríe en respuesta, pero no le llega a los ojos.

Ella me compadece.

—¡Bella!

Alice ha sido una luz brillante a través de todo, trayéndome comida y sustituyendo cada ramo de flores cuando comienzan a perder los pétalos.

 _«—No quiero que se despierte y vea feas flores muertas —me dijo cuando le pregunté—. No quiero que piense por un segundo que perdimos la esperanza»._

—Hola, Alice —saludo, levantándome del pequeño catre que se ha convertido en mi residencia permanente.

Se desliza en la habitación, dejando olor a vainilla en su estela mientras nos abraza a su madre y a mí.

—Así que, estoy embarazada —suelta casualmente mientras se retira el cabello de la cara, sonriendo tristemente mientras te ve respirar.

Hay lágrimas y abrazos y chillidos mientras la abrazamos, compartiendo la alegría.

No es hasta más tarde, después de que Esme se va, que la sonrisa de Alice decae.

—Quiero que esté aquí, necesito que esté aquí —confiesa mientras cada una sostiene una de tus manos, ceños fruncidos iguales en nuestras caras.

—Te habría abrazado y fulminado con la mirada a Jasper —le digo, dándole una sonrisa triste. Alice se ríe entonces, ahogándose en lágrimas mientras deja ir tu mano y recoge su bolsa del suelo.

Saca un paquete pequeño de ella y me lo entrega.

—Es un diario —murmura—, pensé que te gustaría escribirlo todo, para cuando se despierte.

—Gracias, Alice, es perfecto.

0-0-0-0-0

No es hasta más tarde, cuando me he ido del hospital, dejando a Alice para que te vigile por la noche, que permito que las lágrimas de días caigan.

La casa está vacía sin ti, aunque estás en todas partes.

En el diario que está en la mesa de café.

Los lentes en la mesa de la cocina, sobre los bocetos a medio terminar.

Lloro.

Y lloro.

Y luego levanto el diario vacío que Alice me dio.

Comienzo a escribir.

 _No estoy segura de que alguna vez pueda volver a lo que era mi vida antes de conocerte, pero, si pudiera elegir entre eso y lo que estoy pasando ahora —el después— todavía no lo elegiría._ _P_ _referiría tener los recuerdos de nuestro tiempo juntos que la soledad que me envolvía antes de que entraras de nuevo en mi vida._

 _Dicen que hay poca o ninguna esperanza de que vuelvas, pero me niego a dejar de lado la mía._ _Estoy escribiendo nuestra historia para ti ahora, para cuando vuelvas a mí, para que puedas ver cuán profunda y completamente tu amor corre a través de mí y siempre correrá a través de mí._

 _Por favor regresa._

* * *

 ***Llorando en el rincón***

 **Y así es como llegamos al prefacio de la historia, uno más y luego seguimos con Exhala.**

 **Gracias por sus alertas, favoritos y rr: manago, Cintia, yoxiale26, Yoliki, carolaaproboste v, carliztwilight, JoanS2506, Roxy Sanchez, Anastacia T Crawford, niyus1205, freedom2604, patymdn, Tata XOXO, bbluelilas, bellaliz, cavendano13, Marida de mi alma, Nikky Cullen, tulgarita y los anónimos.**


	20. Diecinueve

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a SM, la historia es de Violet Bliss; yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

 **Grupo en Facebook: _"_** _ **la traductora malvada".**_

* * *

Mientras duermes, yo escribo.

Y escribo.

Y escribo.

Cuando termino todo hasta el accidente, lloro.

Ni siquiera he terminado el diario que Alice me dio.

¿Esto es todo lo que tengo? Ciento cincuenta páginas llenas de recuerdos que me preocupa que empiecen a desvanecerse.

Te extraño.

Te extraño tanto que duele.

0-0-0-0-0

Tu madre me hizo dormir en casa anoche, y la sensación de nuestro colchón después de seis semanas de dormir en el catre del hospital me mantiene despierta.

Me lavo el pelo con tu champú y me visto con una de tus camisas de franela favoritas, tu aroma casi ha desaparecido, pero es lo único que todavía huele a ti.

No duermo.

0-0-0-0-0

Son las cinco de la mañana cuando recibo la llamada.

Es tu mamá.

Está llorando y riendo al mismo tiempo.

Estás despierto.

* * *

 **Una buena noticia, espero :)**

 **Muchas gracias por sus alertas, favoritos y rr: kaja0507, Yoliki, Wawis Cullen, somas, carolaaproboste v, Andy, Sei, Anastacia T Crawford, Rosy Canul, freedom2604, tulgarita, soledadcullen, Roxy Sanchez, niyus1205, carmen-cielo, patymdn, Aredhel Isile, JoanS2506, bellaliz, Marie Sellory, Tata XOXO, cavendano13, bbluelilas, manago, Cintia, yoxiale26 y los anónimos.**


	21. Exhala

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a SM, la historia es de Violet Bliss; yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

 **Grupo en Facebook: _"_** _ **la traductora malvada".**_

* * *

 **EXHALA**

 **Prefacio.**

 _Isabella Swan será mi muerte._

 _La vi anoche._

 _Han pasado siete años y ya no tiene dieciséis._

 _No, es una mujer ahora._

 _Y es hermosa, aunque siempre lo ha sido._

 _Esa fue la segunda cosa de ella que noté._

 _La primera fue que no llevaba un anillo en_ _ese_ _dedo._

 _Y me sorprendió lo feliz que eso me hizo._

 _Pasé la noche en su casa y me leyó antes de dormir, el sabor de su lengua persistiendo en mis labios._

 _No tuvimos sexo, pero fue la noche más íntima de mi vida._

 _Y todo el tiempo que estuvo en mis brazos, la misma cosa se mantuvo intermitente en mi mente:_

Al fin.

* * *

 **Y comenzamos con el POV de Edward, es igual de corto que el prefacio de Inhala, pero los demás ya son más largos, se los dejo de regalo por tan bonitos rr que me han dejado, son un amor :)**

 **Gracias por sus alertas, favoritos y rr: carolaaproboste v, Wawis Cullen, Adriu, Yoliki, Yani de mi vida, Andy, Aimee, kaja0507, soledadcullen, niyus1205, carliztwilight, cavendano13, patymdn, tulgarita, Aredhel Isile, Marie Sellory, bbluelilas, Tata XOXO, muse3841, Anastacia T Crawford, Roxy Sanchez, yoxiale26, Rosy Canul, Joan2506, bellaliz, carmen-cielo y los anónimos.**


	22. Veinte

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a SM, la historia es de Violet Bliss; yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

 **Grupo en Facebook: _"_** _ **la traductora malvada".**_

* * *

La primera cosa que noto es que mi cabeza está palpitando peor que cualquier resaca que he tenido en mi vida. Mis ojos se sienten pesados, como si no hubiese dormido lo suficiente, pero el dolor en mis extremidades me hace preguntarme cuánto tiempo he estado acostado aquí.

—¿Edward? —La voz de mi mamá me tranquiliza un poco mientras batallo contra mis párpados.

—¿Mamá? —Trato de hablar, pero tengo la boca tan seca que apenas es una palabra.

Cuando al fin abro los ojos, estoy casi cegado por la luz, y entrecierro los ojos contra la fuerte fluorescencia, girando la cabeza lejos de la dolorosa luz.

Nunca he experimentado este tipo de dolor antes.

Todo me duele.

—Es un poco brillante, señor Cullen, pero sus ojos se ajustarán en breve. —La voz profesional me confunde, y cuando vuelvo la cabeza me enfrento a un hombre en una bata de laboratorio, una enfermera y mi madre.

—Aquí, cariño —dice la enfermera, entregándome un pequeño vaso con agua que me trago como si hubiera estado en el desierto por un mes.

—¿Qué pasó? —me las arreglo para escupir, mi garganta no mucho más clara de lo que había estado unos segundo atrás.

—Estuvo en un accidente, señor Cullen —informa el doctor, revisándome las pupilas y todas las máquinas a las que parezco estar conectado—. Ha estado en coma por unas seis semanas. Se fracturó tres costillas y se rompió el brazo izquierdo. El coma fue causado por un sangrado en el cerebro que logramos controlar durante la cirugía, y puede experimentar algunos episodios de pérdida de memoria o fallos en su coordinación ojo-mano.

¿He estado dormido por seis semanas?

—¿Accidente? —La pregunta es dirigida a mi madre que luce como si acabara de despertar, y una mirada a mi izquierda al catre en el piso me dice que lo hizo.

—Estabas recogiendo la pizza y una niña corrió a la carretera, la empujaste fuera del camino pero no antes de que pudieras evitar el carro. Le salvaste la vida. —Ella se ve orgullosa mientras cuenta la historia, pero la laguna en mi memoria me hace fruncir el ceño.

—No lo recuerdo.

El doctor asiente con la cabeza, sin alarmarse y me dice que es de esperarse, pero todavía me siento incómodo con esa laguna.

Alice y mi padre entran a la habitación entonces, el sueño todavía en sus ojos pero con sonrisas en sus caras cuando me abrazan con cuidado, susurrando lo mucho que me aman y me echaban de menos.

Cuando Alice juega con mi cabello con una mano presionada sobre su vientre, no me pasa desapercibido.

—¿Estás embarazada? —pregunto, asombro y conmoción en mi voz mientras miro a mi hermanita pequeña.

—Vas a ser tío —confirma con una sonrisa en su cara y lágrimas en los ojos.

—Voy a tener que golpear a Jasper ahora, ¿lo sabes, cierto? —digo con total honestidad y hay risas por todas partes mientras mi madre y Alice hablan sobre el bebé y me siento un poco normal otra vez, a pesar de las sonrisas llorosas que me dan cada par de minutos mientras me pellizcan y pinchan.

La enfermera y el doctor se van poco tiempo después de eso, informándome de las múltiples pruebas que tendré que soportar después de las rondas de la mañana.

—Fabuloso —espeto, obteniendo una sonrisa del doctor Serio.

0-0-0-0-0

—¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas? —pregunta Alice desde la silla junto a mi cama, cubierta con una manta que me parece muy familiar pero no puedo ubicar. Mamá y papá fueron a la cafetería por café y para llamar y esparcir las noticias de mi despertar.

—Salir del trabajo, creo —respondo con frustración, deseando poder recordar más—. En realidad es muy molesto no recordar. Todo se ve un poco nebuloso.

—Al menos me recuerdas —dice con un guiño, mirando a la puerta por quinta vez en un minuto.

—¿Jasper va a venir? —inquiero, mi curiosidad alcanzando el máximo cuando echa un vistazo a la puerta _de nuevo_ _._

—No, porque _alguien_ decidió tomarse unas vacaciones de emergencia, él ha estado haciendo tiempo extra —explica con una sonrisa en su rostro pero no hace que me sienta menos culpable. Seis semanas es mucho tiempo en construcción—. No te atrevas a decir que lo lamentas, Edward Cullen, o dejaré que mi hijo te llame tío Eddie.

—No puedes poner al engendro en su contra cuando ni siquiera ha nacido, Alice —dice una voz musical desde la puerta.

—Hablamos sobre llamarlo engendro, dijiste que no lo harías.

—Dije que iba a _tratar_ de no hacerlo.

—¿Bella Swan? —pregunto cuando la veo, confusión y asombro evidentes en mi voz mientras la miro, preguntándome por qué la niña, no, _mujer,_ está de pie en mi habitación de hospital, y para ser más exactos, por qué está usando mi camisa favorita.

¿Ella y Alice reconectaron en las últimas seis semanas?

—Edward Cullen —dice de vuelta con una risa confundida, pero sus ojos no están felices y puedo ver la confusión y el miedo levantarse en ellos mientras el incómodo momento se alarga entre nosotros. La sonrisa cegadora que traía cuando entró en la habitación es reemplazada ahora con un ceño fruncido y una cruz entre sus cejas que quiero remover con mi pulgar.

—Edward —dice mi hermana lentamente, la aprensión clara en su voz—. ¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas?

—El equipo y yo acabamos de terminar de colocar las ventanas en mi casa, luego me voy a mi apartamento para cenar —digo, frunciendo el ceño. ¿Qué está pasando?

El silencio se extiende entonces, Alice y Bella ambas lucen afectadas por la conmoción, los ojos de Alice en mí mientras Bella mira por la ventana al amanecer, una lágrima cayendo en silencio por su mejilla.

—¿Qué pasa?

—La casa la terminaste hace dos años, Edward.

* * *

 **Y para las que dijeron que Edward perdía la memoria... ¡acertaron! Pero no desesperen, que el fic tiene final feliz, lo prometo.**

 **Quiero desearle una muy feliz navidad a todos, que la pasen rodeados de amigos y familia y llenos de amor. Un abrazote desde Guatemala.**

 **Gracias por sus alertas, favoritos y rr: cavendano13, Aredhel Isile, bellaliz, Roxy Sanchez, JoanS2506, carmen-cielo, Rosy Canul, freedom2604, niyus1205, Meemii Cullen, Wawis Cullen, kaja0507, patymdn, soledadcullen, Tata XOXO, Marie Sellory, yoxiale26, Anastacia T Crawford, bbluelias, somas, tulgarita, Andy y los anónimos.**


	23. Veintiuno

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a SM, la historia es de Violet Bliss; yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

 **Grupo en Facebook: _"_** _ **la traductora malvada".**_

* * *

 _Esta mañana tuve sexo con Bella Swan._

 _Esta mañana le hice el amor a Bella Swan._

 _No puedo dejar de pensar en eso. En ella._

 _La expresión de su cara cuando empujé dentro de ella._

 _La forma en que el pequeño punto bajo su oreja sabe a vainilla._

 _La forma en que se sintió cuando se corrió a mi alrededor._

 _La forma en que me sentí cuando dijo mi nombre._

 _Esto es todo._

Ella _es todo_ _._

0-0-0-0-0

Dos años.

Perdí dos años de mi vida.

Supongo que es cierto que ninguna buena acción queda sin castigo.

También perdí los ocho meses que tuve con Bella.

No dije nada cuando mi hermana me lo contó después de que Bella huyó de la habitación con lágrimas en los ojos, recostando la cabeza en la almohada con los ojos apretados, tratando de comprender todo lo que sucedió.

Estoy enojado.

Finalmente conseguí a la chica.

Y la perdí.

 _Mierda._

0-0-0-0-0

El día pasa en una bruma de familia y doctores, y no se escapa de mi atención que Bella nunca vuelve a la habitación, mi ceño fruncido profundizándose cada vez que alguien que no es ella entra al cuarto.

—Solo dale un poco de tiempo —dice mi madre, y asiento pero en el interior me niego. Por fin conseguí a Bella, no quiero perderla antes de haberla tenido.

Cuando todos finalmente se van por el día, me duermo y sueño —no por primera vez— con Isabella Swan.

0-0-0-0-0

Cuando me despierto de nuevo la habitación está bañada en una suave luz por la lámpara, y Bella está acurrucada durmiendo en el catre al lado de mi cama.

Ella es impresionante.

Veo la manta que mi hermana estuvo usando temprano en el día y me doy cuenta que era familiar para mí porque es de Bella. _Sabía_ que era de Bella.

Tal vez hay esperanza para mi memoria después de todo.

—¿Bella? —pregunto y ella se mueve, abriendo un ojo para verme antes de cerrarlo de nuevo y sonreír un poco—. ¿Bella?

—Al parecer la amnesia no te hace menos pervertido —comenta, su voz ronca por el sueño.

—No lo lamento —replico con una amplia sonrisa mientras ella comienza a despertar.

—Nunca lo haces.

Se estira y limpia el sueño de sus ojos antes de rodar de lado para mirarme con ojos de sueño y casi me arrepiento de despertarla. Casi.

—Volviste. No pensé que lo harías —le digo sinceramente, porque ninguna de las otras mujeres con las que salí lo hubiese hecho.

—Odio dejar a Tyrion solo, pero es difícil dormir en la casa sola —explica con suavidad, sus ojos perdiendo el humor.

Odio verlo, ver su boca cambiar de una sonrisa a un ceño, y odio todavía más saber que soy la razón de eso.

—¿Tyrion? —pregunto, tratando de traer de vuelta la pequeña sonrisa. Funciona.

—Tenemos un gato con un caso de enanismo, así que…

—¿Lo llamamos así por Tyrion Lannister? —termino y ella se ríe, asintiendo. Es hermosa en ese momento, las sombras bajo sus ojos no se ven tan oscuras como antes, y estos se llenan con algo más que tristeza.

En ese momento sé que vamos a estar bien. Va a ser difícil, pero vamos a estar bien. No hay manera de que la deje ir.

* * *

 **No ha recordado, pero al menos sabemos que quiere estar con Bella :)**

 **Gracias por sus alertas, favoritos y rr: Yoliki, manago, soledadcullen, jupy, patymdn, Wawis Cullen, somas, Rosy Canul, Tata XOXO, freedom2604, Aredhel Isile, Adriu, bbluelilas, Meemii Cullen, Anastacia T Crawford, Roxy Sanchez, yoxiale26, bellaliz, niyus1205, tulgarita, cavendano13 y los anónimos.**


	24. Veintidós

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a SM, la historia es de Violet Bliss; yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

 **Grupo en Facebook: _"_** _ **la traductora malvada".**_

* * *

Estoy de vuelta en casa en esa semana, y el alivio es eclipsado solo por la alegría de verla. La casa. Está terminada.

Me encanta en cuanto la veo y cuando le digo a Bella, ella me da una sonrisa radiante y estoy momentáneamente aturdido por la transformación que su rostro ha tomado durante la semana pasada. Con las sombras oscuras bajo sus ojos desaparecidas, así como el ceño fruncido, ella se ve impresionante.

—Dije exactamente lo mismo —me cuenta ella, y estoy feliz de que esté conmigo. Casi no viene, diciéndome que necesitaba hacer algunas cosas en la tienda que tuvo abandonada las semanas que estuvo a mi lado, pero mi madre se ha hecho cargo de eso y le dijo que se quedara conmigo.

—Construí una buena casa —digo cuando ella sonríe otra vez antes de que abra la puerta, dejándome entrar antes que ella. Entro lentamente, quitándome el abrigo mientras hago mi camino a través de ella, observándolo todo.

Se pasea fuera de la habitación sin mí, dejándome para verlo todo.

Pero a medida que me muevo entre cada habitación, viendo la casa que por tanto tiempo solo existió en mi cabeza y bocetos, ella está aquí.

En la colcha colgando sobre el respaldo del sofá.

En la pila de libros en la mesa de café.

Ella está en todas partes.

Y no lo aceptaría de ninguna otra manera.

0-0-0-0-0

Tyrion es la cosa más adorable que he visto en toda mi vida.

Lo sostengo mientras Bella hace la cena, moviéndose alrededor de la cocina con una confianza que hace que mi corazón se apriete porque es tan fácil ver que ella pertenece aquí. Conmigo.

—Este es literalmente el gato más lindo que he visto en mi vida —le digo mientras revuelve una olla de salsa marinara que me hace agua la boca, y de alguna manera sé lo increíble que sabrá. Tyrion ronronea mientras acaricio su pelaje, acurrucándose contra mi camisa mientras se familiariza de nuevo conmigo.

—Definitivamente la mejor idea que has tenido —confirma, sus ojos con esa mirada lejana que me dice que está pensando en cosas que ya no recuerdo. Lo odiaría, pero ella todavía está aquí conmigo y en realidad no me importa todo lo demás, solo que se quede—. Aparte de esta casa, por supuesto.

—Pensé mucho en ti cuando empecé a diseñarla —murmuro, recordando lo incómodo que pensar en ella me hacía sentir.

Deja caer la cuchara en la olla que está revolviendo y chilla cuando salpicaduras de salsa caliente caen en su piel.

—Mierda.

Bajo el gato al suelo y camino hacia ella, ayudándola a echar agua fría sobre las salpicaduras antes de ir a buscar la cuchara de la salsa caliente y apagar la estufa sin siquiera cuestionar la forma en que sé cuál perilla girar.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunto, besando suavemente su piel enrojecida mientras ella se limpia una lágrima de la mejilla, su suave mirada encontrándose con la mía y me encanta, esa mirada en sus ojos y quiero conocer el resto de ellas. Quiero saber cómo se ve ella cuando se está riendo y molesta y excitada.

Estoy inclinándome para besarla antes de que sepa lo que estoy haciendo.

—Solo me sorprendiste, es todo —suelta, alejando su brazo y cuerpo de mí, y me muerdo la lengua y desvío la mirada para tratar de no mostrar el duro golpe de su rechazo.

—¿Por qué?

—No eres exactamente el hombre más directo sobre cosas como esas. Es decir, como que siempre lo sospeché porque esta casa es todo lo que he soñado desde que era una niña, pero en realidad nunca me lo dijiste —explica, limpiando la salsa salpicada de la encimera y negándose a mirarme a los ojos.

—¿Cómo era? —La pregunta está fuera de mi boca antes de que funcione mi filtro.

—Eras bastante reservado, pero en realidad no me importaba porque sé que estaba ahí contigo. —Sus ojos encuentran los míos cuando habla y lo veo, el rayo de esperanza que brilla en sus ojos oscuros y esta vez, cuando me acerco para tocarla, para abrazarla, me deja hacerlo.

* * *

 **Y ya está en casa, y aunque sea poco, ya van teniendo avances.**

 **Gracias por sus alertas, favoritos y rr: carolaaproboste v, soledadcullen, yoxiale26, gaby9387, bbluelilas, patymdn, tulgarita, somas, Wawis Cullen, Tata XOXO, manago, kaja0507, JoanS2506, carmen-cielo, Roxy Sanchez, niyus1205, Anastacia T Crawford, freedom2604, bellaliz, Rosy Canul, yoliki, cavendano13 y los anónimos.**

 **Nos leemos mañana ;)**


	25. Veintitrés

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a SM, la historia es de Violet Bliss; yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

 **Grupo en Facebook: _"_** _ **la traductora malvada".**_

* * *

 _Metí la pata hoy._

 _No sé cómo y no sé por qué, pero hice que huyera._

 _Tal vez fui demasiado rápido._

 _No debí mostrarle la casa que construí pensando específicamente en ella._

 _Tiene solo veintitrés años, es probable que no esté lista para sentar cabeza._

 _Pero no puedo dejarla ir._

 _Mañana. Iré a verla mañana._

 _Tengo que arreglar esto._

0-0-0-0-0

El fin de semana pasa en una bruma de maratones de episodios de _Juego de Tronos_ que he visto antes del accidente, pero que he olvidado, y Bella riendo de mis reacciones a la locura de Poniente.

Entonces procedo a hacerle cosquillas hasta que se rinde al tiempo que le informo que el invierno se acerca.

Es increíble hasta que se aleja de mí, otra vez. Estaba riendo un minuto, con los ojos iluminados mientras su cuerpo se retorcía bajo mis dedos hasta que terminó debajo de mí en el sofá, se congeló y me empujó.

Se pasa todo el fin de semana manteniéndome lejos de ella, encontrando cualquier excusa para que no nos toquemos y tengo que fingir que no me duele cada vez. Sin embargo lo hace, cada vez que aleja su mano de la mía o cuando pasa de reírse conmigo a fría indiferencia.

No es hasta que la pillo mirándome con una expresión que he anhelado de ella, solo para que la mirada desaparezca tan pronto como sabe que la he pillado, que me doy cuenta por qué continúa alejándose de mí.

No soy el que ella quiere.

Lo quiere a él.

El otro yo.

El que era antes del accidente.

Pero ¿quién _era_ él?

—¿En qué estás pensando? —pregunta Bella, sacándome de mis pensamientos mientras lavamos y secamos los platos lado a lado—. Esa cuchara ha estado seca durante al menos dos minutos.

—Mi diario, ¿estaba escribiendo en él antes del accidente? —inquiero, rogando para que mi escritura obsesiva no haya disminuido con ella alrededor para distraerme con esos ojos marrones.

—Diariamente —informa con una sonrisa—. Lo puse en el primer cajón de tu mesa de noche cuando estuviste en el hospital. No lo leí.

—Lo más probable es que no me hubiera importado que lo hubieras hecho —admito con una sonrisa tímida, ella me tiene envuelto alrededor de su dedo, lo quiera o no.

Sonríe y me entrega otro plato y caemos en un silencio cómodo, mi mente en el diario que ruego contenga las respuestas que necesito para conseguir a la chica, de nuevo.

* * *

 **No se desesperen con Bella que ella tiene sus razones para ser así, pero ya falta poco para que termine el fic, solo nos quedan 4 capis :(**

 **Muchas gracias por sus alertas, favoritos y rr: carmen-cielo, Cintia, patymdn, Wawis Cullen, JoanS2506, freedom2604, Laura Katherine, somas, Roxy Sanchez, Andy, Rosy Canul, carolaaproboste v, Yoliki, Tata XOXO, Adriu, tulgarita, kaja0507, niyus1205, cavendano13, bellaliz, soledadcullen, bbluelilas y los anónimos.**

 **Nos leemos mañana.**


	26. Veinticuatro

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a SM, la historia es de Violet Bliss; yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

 **Grupo en Facebook:** _ **la traductora malvada.**_

* * *

 _Ella volvió a mí anoche._

 _Con el cabello salvaje y ojos cansados, era la cosa más hermosa que había visto nunca._

 _Está durmiendo ahora, en mi cama, en la casa que construí, para ella._

 _No creo que me canse alguna vez de verla._

 _No hay cómo negar que está ahora aquí._

 _Ella pertenece a esta casa como pertenece conmigo._

 _Solo tengo que convencerla de eso._

0-0-0-0-0

Escojo esperar hasta la mañana siguiente, cuando Bella se va para abrir su tienda por primera vez, para leer el diario. Tenerla en la casa conmigo dificulta cualquier oportunidad de tener la mente clara cuando todo lo que quiero es tocarla.

La llevé a la tienda en la mañana, decidido a ver cuando por fin abriera la tienda que siempre ha querido. La que Alice me informó que no hubiera sido posible sin mí.

Toda mi familia estuvo ahí para ella, sus rostros llenos del mismo orgullo que siento por ella, incluso mi padre, que la abrazó con fuerza y le deseó buena suerte.

Cortó el pequeño listón rojo que Alice colocó en la puerta de entrada y sonrió ampliamente cuando posó para las fotos enfrente del cartel de "abierto". Cuando levantó la vista hacia mí antes de entrar por la puerta, con la sonrisa todavía en su perfecta boca, mi corazón se saltó un latido.

Fue tan fácil enamorarme de ella, aun cuando me tuvo a un brazo de distancia, pero lo hice de todos modos. Amarla es tan fácil como respirar, completamente involuntario pero necesario para sobrevivir.

La vi, completamente hipnotizado cuando entró en esa tienda, vivir su sueño.

Deseaba que me dejara vivirlo con ella.

0-0-0-0-0

Me toma tres horas leer mi diario, la letra familiar y recuerdos desconocidos tomando más tiempo del necesario para asentarse mientras estoy sentado en el sofá, pensando en las frases que no creía poder olvidar jamás.

 _Me voy a casar con ella._

 _Mamá me dio el anillo anoche._

 _Tan pronto como ella abra la tienda._

Había estado a días de proponerle a Bella cuando tuve el accidente.

Hubiese dicho que sí también, pienso mientras recuerdo las miradas que me dio cuando pensó que no la estaba mirando.

Pero la estaba mirando.

Bajando el libro, levanto el teléfono y llamo a mi hermana.

—¿Alice? Necesito que me hagas un favor.

* * *

 **Y con cada capi nos acercamos más al final :(**

 **Muchas gracias por sus alertas, favoritos y rr: Andy, carmen-cielo, manago, patymdn, Wawis Cullen, Yoliki, Tata XOXO, somas, Danielina de mi vida, freedom2604, Adriu, JoanS2506, cavendano13, Marie Sellory, Roxy Sanchez, rosy canul, bellaliz, kaja0507, Aredhel Isile, niyus1205, yoxiale26, tulgarita, soledad cullen y los anónimos.**

 **Nos leemos mañana.**


	27. Veinticinco

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a SM, la historia es de Violet Bliss; yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

 **Grupo en Facebook:** _ **la traductora malvada.**_

* * *

 _—Edward, Alice dijo que quieres que duerma en su casa esta noche. Yo… solo espero que estés bien. Llámame si necesitas algo._

 _—Edward, acabo de recordar, no te olvides de alimentar a Tyrion. Su comida está en el armario junto a la nevera. ¿Puedes devolverme la llamada?_

 _—No me llamaste anoche y me estoy preocupando, ¿está todo bien?_

 _—Edward, es Bella, otra vez, ¿por favor, puedes contestar el teléfono?_

 _—Edward, es Alice, no te olvides de la fiesta esta noche. Mamá estará ahí a las dos para empezar a arreglar todo, te llamaré si algo cambia. Además, ¿por favor puedes llamar a Bella? En serio está enloque…_

Trabajé durante toda la noche y bien entrada la mañana después de alimentar al gato y encontrar lo que estaba buscando, la sorpresa sobre la que escribí en el diario fue fácil de adivinar cuando recordé que me conocía. A pesar de todos los pensamientos y los temores que Bella tenía corriendo en esa cabecita suya, soy la misma persona que era antes del accidente.

Todavía soy Edward Cullen.

Todavía soy un constructor.

 _Todavía_ estoy locamente enamorado de ella.

Escuché sus correos de voz, con un ceño fruncido en la cara mientras oía cada uno de ellos, la preocupación incrementando en su tono con cada llamada.

 _No olvidé alimentar al pequeño león. Lamento haber perdido tus llamadas. Todo está bien. Edward._

0-0-0-0-0

Después de enviarle un texto a Bella, arrastro mi cansado cuerpo del ático y hacia al baño, donde el agua caliente de la ducha funciona para relajar los músculos doloridos por el trabajo manual del último día. Fue difícil, trabajar de nuevo después de dos meses de descanso, pero ver el resultado final hace que todo valga la pena.

La expresión de su rostro hará que valga la pena cada segundo.

Comienzo a enjabonarme el cuerpo con el familiar gel perfumado cuando la puerta de la ducha se abre, dejando entrar aire frío y a una mujer furiosa.

—¡¿Qué mierda?! —exclamo mientras mi mirada se cruza con la de Bella y ella está enojada.

—¡Sí, qué mierda, Edward Cullen, no te llegas casi a morir y luego te despiertas con amnesia y me miras de la manera en que lo haces y luego me echas de la casa y después me dices que todo está bien!

Sin perder un solo latido, la jalo bajo el spray de la ducha conmigo, presionando su cuerpo contra el frío de los azulejos, el agua caliente empapando su ropa mientras baja la mirada hacia sus zapatos.

—Mírame —demando y ella lo hace, mi corazón contrayéndose cuando sus ojos marrones llenos de lágrimas se encuentran con los míos.

Lentamente, levanto su mano y la presiono contra mi pecho.

—No morí —murmuro mientras ella siente los latidos de mi corazón bajo sus dedos, limpiándole las lágrimas de la mejilla con mi mano libre—. No morí, y a veces me miras como si lo hubiera hecho. Como si estuviera tan lejos de quien era que no deseas nada más que a él, y es tan difícil estar cerca de ti y no ser capaz de sostener tu mano, o besarte, y me está volviendo loco.

Mientras estoy hablando, presiona su mano con más fuerza contra mi pulso, como si quisiera asegurarse a través de sus oídos que todavía estoy aquí, y observo cuando lo empieza a creer.

—No quiero perderte de nuevo. La mitad de mí casi muere, Edward, y estoy asustada de dejarte entrar de nuevo —susurra, inconscientemente jalándome más cerca.

—No lo harás —le prometo antes de presionar mi boca contra la suya por segunda-primera vez.

* * *

 **Bueno, este es el penúltimo capítulo, uno más y luego el epílogo.**

 **Muchas gracias por sus alertas y favoritos, y sobre todo por sus rr: freedom2604, Cristal82, Wawis Cullen, Redana Crisp, Tata XOXO, yoxiale26, JoanS2506, carmen-cielo, Andy, patymdn, somas, Yoliki, tulgarita, niyus1205, Rosy Canul, soledadcullen, cavendano13, bellaliz, bbluelilas y los anónimos.**

 **Nos leemos mañana.**


	28. Veintiséis

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a SM, la historia es de Violet Bliss; yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

 **Grupo en Facebook: _"_** _ **la traductora malvada".**_

* * *

Hay muchas segundas-primeras veces después de ese beso.

Muchas de ellas siguen inmediatamente después de nuestra salida de la ducha y le susurro que la amo mientras me entierro en su interior.

Ella lo susurra de vuelta cuando llega a su clímax a mi alrededor.

Solo somos capaces de tener otros quince minutos antes que mi madre llegue y nos obligue a abandonar la cama con mejillas sonrojadas y sonrisas secretas.

Ella es mía.

0-0-0-0-0

La fiesta que Alice insiste en dar en mi honor después de mi recuperación es una reunión de amigos y familia mientras brindamos por mi regreso a la salud.

Bella permanece a mi lado toda la noche, dejándome solo para hablar con su primo y mi hermana. Sus mejillas rojas encendidas no escapan de mi atención, y cuando atrapo su mirada y le guiño, se vuelven imposiblemente más rojas.

—¿Es ella la indicada? —pregunta mi padre a mi lado, sonriendo con aprobación cuando asiento que sí—. Bien.

0-0-0-0-0

No hacemos el amor de nuevo esa noche, eligiendo en su lugar entrelazar nuestros cansados cuerpos mientras ella me cuenta la gran afluencia de clientes que la tienda ha tenido en los últimos dos días y las entrevistas que realizará para más empleados las próximas semanas.

—¿Es todo lo que querías? —pregunto, pasando mis dedos sobre las hendiduras en su columna vertebral, disfrutando de la piel como la seda que las cubre.

—Es más —me dice, estirándose para reclamar mi boca con la suya—. Es mucho más.

0-0-0-0-0

Dos semanas después, estoy de vuelta en el trabajo, y mientras estoy emocionado por volver con los compañeros en quienes más confío, estoy triste por dejar la burbuja en que Bella y yo hemos estado desde nuestra reconciliación.

—Aquí —dice ella mientras tomo las llaves de la camioneta para dirigirme a la casa en la que estaré trabajando hoy. Tomo el regalo envuelto en papel dorado de ella y rasgo la cubierta con facilidad, sosteniendo el nuevo diario en mi mano y levantando la mirada hacia ella.

»Hay mucha gente que nunca tendrá la segunda oportunidad que nosotros tenemos, te amaba antes del accidente y te amo ahora, pero creo que es importante vivir en el presente —me dice, y la aplasto hacia mí, su suave cuerpo presionándose contra el mío como si fuera una pieza diseñada para alinearse perfectamente conmigo.

0-0-0-0-0

Le enseño el ático después de ese primer día de vuelta en el trabajo.

Llora cuando ve lo que he hecho. La biblioteca que le construí.

Me pasé la mayor parte de las últimas dos semanas llevando a escondidas las pilas de libros en las diversas superficies de la casa a los estantes que cubren tres de las cuatro paredes. La cuarta es hogar para un sofá que casi me rompe la espalda —y la de Emmett— al subirlo.

—¿Te gusta? —pregunto, envolviendo mis brazos alrededor de su cintura mientras ella lo asimila todo.

—Me encanta —replica, fundiéndose en mí—. Te amo.

0-0-0-0-0

 _Está durmiendo a mi lado._

 _Su cabello se ve como un pajar y hay manchas debajo de sus ojos por la máscara de pestañas que olvidó quitarse, pero es impresionante._

 _Va a estar molesta de que le propuse matrimonio mientras está medio dormida y no luciendo de lo mejor, pero no puedo esperar más._

 _Necesito su sí._

* * *

 **Y bueno, llegamos al final de otra historia más, me alegra mucho saber que les gustó tanto como a mí. Ya solo falta el epílogo.**

 **Muchas gracias por todo el apoyo que me dieron, esa es la razón por la que seguimos aquí, gracias por sus alertas, favoritos y rr: Adriu, Roxy Sanchez, manago, yoxiale26, bbluelilas, tulgarita, Kriss, somas, Wawis Cullen, Yoliki, Tata XOXO, carolaaproboste v, Andy, carmen-cielo, JoanS2506, kaja0507, niyus1205, soledadcullen, Rosy Canul, cavendano13, bellaliz, Aredhel Isile, patymdn y los anónimos.**

 **Besos y muy feliz año nuevo para todos!**


	29. Epílogo

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a SM, la historia es de Violet Bliss; yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

 **Grupo en Facebook:** _ **la traductora malvada.**_

* * *

El día más difícil de mi vida fue el día que Edward estuvo a punto de morir. Me sentí como si hubiese sido yo la que fue atropellada por un carro mientras estaba impotente afuera de su habitación de hospital porque no era de la familia y no podía entrar.

El día más feliz de mi vida fue el día que me despertó a las seis de la mañana para proponerme matrimonio. Afirmó que no podía esperar la hora extra hasta que la alarma sonara y dije que sí antes de que siquiera estuviera a mitad de la pregunta.

Hoy puede ir de dos maneras en esa escala.

Ruego porque sea la última.

Porque no siento nada más que alegría mientras me quedo mirando las dos líneas rosas en la prueba de embarazo.

Un bebé.

Vamos a tener un bebé.

0-0-0-0-0

Envío a Angela, mi nueva empleada, a su casa por el resto del día y cierro la tienda para visitar al doctor que confirma el embarazo de tres meses, que es un mes más de lo que pensaba.

Me convenció de casarme con él y luego me embarazó. Me río en voz alta porque Edward nunca hace nada a medias. Al igual que yo, es todo o nada.

Sonrío aún más amplio.

0-0-0-0-0

Mi estado de ánimo decae en el momento que Edward entra por la puerta con un ceño fruncido en su cara.

Pocas veces vuelve a casa con el ceño fruncido, y cuando lo hace, usualmente se mantiene ahí mientras él está sumido en sus pensamientos. Ruego para que no sea una de esas noches.

—¿Qué está mal? —pregunta mientras hace su camino a través de la cocina para comprobarme con sus ojos.

—Estoy muy bien, ¿de qué estás hablando? —pregunto de vuelta, frunciendo el ceño.

—Pasé por la tienda para comer contigo y estaba cerrada —dice, y mis ojos se ensanchan cuando comprendo.

—Tenía cosas que hacer hoy —explico, la sonrisa regresa a mi cara por la anticipación.

 _«Una buena reacción»,_ ruego. _«Necesito una buena reacción»_ _._

—¿Más importantes que la tienda? —cuestiona, profundizando el ceño fruncido, y mi sonrisa se ensancha mientras jalo su mano hacia mi vientre.

—Más importantes —confirmo, inhalando profundamente. _«_ _Por favor sé feliz»._

Es como si el tiempo se ralentiza para que pueda disfrutar de cada momento de su comprensión mientras su mano se flexiona contra la pequeña protuberancia. Su ceño fruncido da lugar a la sonrisa más amplia que he visto nunca mientras se pone de rodillas frente a mí, levantando mi blusa para presionar sus labios en el lugar donde nuestro hijo está creciendo dentro de mí.

—¿Eres feliz? —pregunto, acariciando su cabello mientras él continúa dejando besos en mi estómago.

—El más feliz —responde, y exhalo con alivio.

0-0-0-0-0

—Nunca más, Edward Cullen —siseo mientras aprieto mi agarre en su mano, causándole una mueca de dolor mientras intenta mantener una cara seria—. Nunca voy a tener sexo contigo de nuevo.

—Lo que tú quieras, nena —responde con calma, y me dan ganas de aplastarle la cabeza pero otra contracción me desgarra antes de poder actuar.

0-0-0-0-0

Sonrío mientras abro la puerta del cuarto del bebé, encontrando a Edward y a nuestra hija dormidos en la silla mecedora. Se ha vuelto una rutina para él quedarse dormido con ella en brazos, y nada me hace más feliz que la expresión de su cara cuando la mira. Es la misma expresión que me da, la que me hace saber que ella lo tiene a él en cuerpo y alma.

Nuestra pequeña Charlie.

Se convirtió en el centro de nuestro mundo cuando nació, envolviéndonos alrededor de sus pequeños dedos cuando la vimos abrir sus ojos por primera vez, y cada vez desde entonces.

Los veo mientras inhalan y exhalan suavemente, sus ronquidos casi idénticos mientras duermen.

Ellos son todo.

Ellos son mi mundo.

 **FIN.**

* * *

 **Bueno, ahora sí le decimos adiós a esta bella historia. Muchas gracias por todo su apoyo, por dejar sus comentarios aquí y en el grupo, por recomendarla, por amarla tanto como la amé yo: Yoliki, UserName82, Yanina de mi vida, Paly, mswan71, carmen-cielo, Kriss, jupy, JoanS2506, Wawis Cullen, niyus1205, kaja0507, LeslieeMariia, freedom2604, Tata XOXO, somas, bbluelilas, patymdn, Adriu, soledadcullen, yoxiale26, Anastacia T Crawford, bellaliz, cavendano13, tulgarita y los anónimos.**

 **Nos leemos en la siguiente historia :)**

 **Sarai.**


End file.
